Déchéance
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Ma saison 5, M , âmes sensibles s'abstenir. SLASH, lemon. Lucifer/Sam, Dean/OC, Dean/Sam, Dean/Castiel. Oubliez pas les petits message d'encouragements svp.
1. Chapter 1

Ils étaient dans la merde ! Lucifer allait sortir de sa prison millénaire dans quelques secondes et tout ce qu'ils avaient pour se protéger c'était le couteau de Ruby, autant dire rien du tout. Pour la première fois Dean regretta que son frère ne soit pas rempli de l'énergie démoniaque, celle là même qui lui avait permis de tuer Lilith et de libérer le plus ancien et le plus puissant des démons.

Mais l'aîné des Winchesters se rendait bien compte que même gavé de sang de démon, son petit frère n'aurait rien put faire, Sam était brisé. Il venait de condamner l'humanité à l'apocalypse et c'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce pour pleurer tout son soul en attendant une mort qu'il souhaitait.

Dean aurait voulu pouvoir fuir, mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion, il ne parviendrait pas à échapper à Lucifer, pas en trainant Sam derrière lui, et partir en l'abandonnant était évidement hors de question. Résolu à mourir courageusement, Dean retira le couteau du ventre de Ruby et cracha sur son corps avant de faire face à l'éblouissante lumière qui sortait du sol. Il aurait peut-être une chance, après tout il était censé être l'élu, celui qui devait vaincre Lucifer, peut-être que Dieu l'aiderait, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Il raffermit sa prise sur le couteau et attendit.

La lumière gagna en intensité et sembla remplir toute la pièce pendant un instant pour se contracter l'instant suivant, avant de dessiner une forme humaine. Puis la silhouette prit corps et Dean put enfin voir le visage du mal incarné. Et resta figé de surprise.

Lucifer, puisque c'était lui, n'avait rien de l'hideuse créature qu'il avait toujours imaginé, bien au contraire, il était beau, diaboliquement beau, et jeune, et nu ! Dean sentit le sang afflué à ses joues, devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme totalement nu et plus que gâté par la nature. Les cheveux d'un noir brillant, presque bleuté souligna l'extrême pâleur de sa peau, deux billes noires à la profondeur infinie prenait places au dessus d'un nez fin et parfaitement droit qui surplombait une bouche rouge et sensuel. Quand au corps, pas un muscle qui ne soit parfaitement dessiné, des pectoraux puissants mais pas hypertrophié, un ventre délicieusement souligné par des tablettes de chocolat parfaites et un discret duvet noir qui menait à l'entrejambe. Et là non plus il n'y avait rien à critiquer, bien au contraire, et même sans en avoir vu beaucoup dans sa vie, Dean savait qu'aucun homme ne pourrait concurrencer le diable sur ce point là.

C'était donc cela, la beauté du diable, l'euphémisme du siècle, cet homme, non, ce garçon, au vu de sa jeunesse, était beau à damner un saint. Et même sans avoir jamais ressenti le moindre attrait pour son propre sexe, a l'exception d'une vieille histoire remontant à son adolescence, Dean se sentit douloureusement attiré par cet être. Péniblement il tenta de se reprendre et sans grande conviction leva le couteau pour frapper.

Lucifer n'eut même pas un geste pour le retenir, un simple coup d'œil suffit pour que le couteau s'échappe de la main du chasseur et aille s'enfoncer profondément dans le mur. Dean suivit prestement le chemin de sa lame et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par une force invisible. Instantanément le diable l'oublia et examina son corps, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien laissé dans sa prison.

Il poussa un hurlement de joie sauvage qui meurtrit les oreilles des deux frères, puis cria :

« LIBRE ! ENFIN ! LA TERRE EST MIENNE ! »

Un sourire sauvage sur le visage, Lucifer s'intéressa enfin aux deux chasseurs :

« Lequel de vous deux dois-je remercier pour ma libération ? »

Dean resta coi, et Sam n'avait toujours pas bougé, continuant de pleurer dans son coin, coupé du monde. Devant l'absence de réponse, le diable changea d'attitude, et Dean sentit l'intrusion du démon dans son esprit, sensation répugnante au plus haut point. Heureusement cela ne dura qu'un instant, et le démon se tourna vers Sam avec un grand sourire :

« Oui, c'est toi qui porte le sang de mes enfants. Quel dommage qu'ils aient du mourir. Mais toi petit humain tu mérite une récompense pour m'avoir libérer, je vais te donner ce que tu désire le plus au monde. »

Lucifer s'approcha du jeune homme roulé en boule et Dean le vit s'entaillé le poignet et le présenté à la bouche de son frère :

« Bois mon garçon, devient ce que tu doit être. »

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et referma ses lèvres sur le poignet du diable savourant la puissance extraordinaire qui montais en lui à chaque goute qu'il avalait. Tout en tombant de plus en plus bas dans la déchéance, Sam remercia Dieu, Lucifer n'avait pas pénétré son esprit, et il ignorait que s'il buvait son sang c'était pour avoir une petite chance de le combattre. Son ennemi lui fournissait lui-même la force pour l'affronter.

Le diable souriait et caressait les cheveux de Sam avec une sorte d'affection, comme on aurait pu le faire d'un animal, attendant que l'humain soit repu de son sang et de sa puissance.

Spectateur impuissant de ce qu'il croyait être la damnation de son petit frère adoré, Dean se débâtait tant bien que mal contre l'étreinte invisible qui le retenait. Mais sans succès, il ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête ou ferme les yeux pour échapper à se spectacle immonde.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sam relâcha enfin le poignet de Lucifer et se leva pour lui faire face, le diable sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de se retourner pour prendre place au centre de la pièce. Sam en profita et concentra tous ses pouvoirs pour détruire le mal. Dean ne vit qu'un flash de lumière éblouissant et l'instant d'après le sourire de triomphe de Lucifer :

« Petit imbécile, même si tu vidais tout les démons de l'enfer de leur puissance tu ne resterais qu'un vermisseau face à moi. »

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix, mais une joie perverse, comme si il était ravi de la tentative de Sam. Il le dévisagea un long moment sans prononcer un mot attendant visiblement que le plus jeune des frères réagisse.

Sam était perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait attaqué, et il comprenait encore moins pourquoi il ressentait cette adoration soudaine pour ce magnifique jeune homme. Réalisant qu'il le dévisageait outrageusement, il baissa les yeux, craignant que son attitude fâche son seigneur. Il tiqua à ce mot, d'où venait cette soumission ? Pourquoi n'avait-il plus d'autre désir que de lui plaire ? Quelle magie était à l'œuvre ? Il osa un regarde sur le corps du démon et sentit instantanément son sexe gonfler dangereusement dans son pantalon, il était excité par le diable. Il aurait voulu que ce dernier le prenne sur le champ. A la fois mort de honte et excité comme jamais, Sam laissa échapper un gémissement lubrique, incapable de retenir son désir et son imagination. Sans même se toucher il était au bord de la jouissance, jamais, jamais il n'avait été dans cet état.

Lucifer afficha un sourire gourmand et demanda :

« Ce ne va pas Sam ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Sam gémit derechef, oui j'ai besoin de quelque chose, votre queue en moi, tout de suite et à jamais. Tout en pensant cela, Sam pleurais intérieurement, la honte lui broyait le cœur et il trouvait le moyen d'en être davantage excité. Il tenta de lutter, il ne serrait pas la chose du diable, son objet sexuel ou son esclave, hors de question !

Mais une part de lui ne demandais au contraire que ca, se soumettre à son maître, son seigneur, être à lui, exaucer ses moindres désirs, être le réceptacle de sa magnifique queue.

Sam lutta, pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, repoussant ses désirs pervers de toute la force de son âme. Mais son âme était déjà bien abimée, des années de colère, de vengeance, de haine, les litres de sang démoniaque qu'il avait bu, tout cela minait sa résistance, et au final Sam Winchester perdit.

Oubliant toute honte, oubliant le combat et la présence de son frère, Sam arracha ses vêtements et s'allongea de tout son long par terre devant le diable, avant de ramper pitoyablement jusqu'à lui pour lui lécher les pieds.

Dean hurla, sans savoir exactement de quoi il retournait, il avait vu le combat intérieur que se livrait son petit frère, il l'avait entendu gémir bizarrement, il avait ses vaines tentatives pour résister, mais il n'avait jamais cru que Sam céderait, et encore moins pour s'humilier ainsi devant l'incarnation du mal.

Lucifer posa un pied sur la tête de Sam et se tourna vers Dean en disant :

« Ton frère m'appartient désormais, à jamais ! N'est-ce pas mon adorable petit chien ? »

Tout sourire Sam acquiesça :

« Oh oui maître, à jamais. »

Dean tremblais de rage, si il avait besoin d'une raison supplémentaire pour lutter, Lucifer venait de la lui fournir. Il en mourrait peut-être, mais il se jura de détruire le diable pour le châtier d'avoir fait de son petit frère adoré cette loque soumise.

Toujours souriant, Lucifer fit un geste de la main et un immense trône de pierre noire apparu au centre de la pièce, soupirant de contentement, le prince des ténèbres s'assit et murmura :

« Venez à moi, mes enfants. »

Dean sentit un frisson de peur descendre sa colonne vertébrale, Lucifer rassemblait ses troupes, la guerre allait commencer.

Sam quant à lui n'avait pas bougé, son maître ne le lui avait pas ordonné, il avait déjà pris un risque en osant lécher ses pieds, il était éperdument reconnaissant à Lucifer de ne pas l'avoir puni de son audace, mais il ne prendrait pas d'autre initiative, pas question de décevoir le maitre !

Lucifer n'eut pas besoin de sonder l'esprit de Sam pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier humain qu'il soumettait par son sang, même si celui-ci était particulièrement attirant. Par pur esprit pratique, Sam prenait beaucoup de place ainsi allongé par terre, le diable lui ordonna de venir se mettre à genoux à gauche du trône. Sam obéit instantanément, ravi de se rapprocher de son maître, il se tint le dos bien droit, exposant ainsi sa virilité tendue à tous les regards.

Dean retint péniblement ses larmes, la mort, la souffrance, la folie même, il pouvait accepter, mais CA, non, voir Sam aussi soumis qu'un chien, et même pire que ca, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il aurait voulu pouvoir fermer les yeux, oublier cette image répugnante, mais Lucifer tenait à ce qu'il assiste à la déchéance de son frère.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants aux démons pour arriver, et bientôt la pièce fut pleine de possédés, et tous s'agenouillèrent avec la plus grande déférence devant leur père. Lucifer les laissa ainsi quelques instants puis parla :

« Nous voici enfin réunis mes enfants, après des millénaires d'exil, je suis enfin de retour parmi vous. Ainsi qu'il est écrit, nous dévasterons le monde, le faisant notre à jamais. Hélas beaucoup des nôtres sont tombés pour que je puisse reprendre ma place parmi vous, et de nombreuses places sont vides à mes cotés. Alors à vous de me prouvez que vous êtes digne de vous asseoir à ma gauche ! Pillez ! Tuez ! Violez ! Tentez les mortels ! Détruisez les anges ! Allez mes enfants répandez vous sur le monde comme jadis, et venez me rendre compte. »

L'assemblé des démons hurla sa joie avec un bel ensemble et presque tous repartirent instantanément, ne restèrent que deux démons, qui avaient poussé la cruauté jusqu'à posséder des jumeaux.

Les reconnaissants, Lucifer sourit :

« Bélial, Astaroth, mes chers enfants, à vous je confie le soin de me construire un palais digne de moi ! »

Les jumeaux s'inclinèrent et remercièrent leur père de cet honneur avant de se mettre à incanter avec un bel ensemble.

Bien que quasiment réfractaire à toute forme de magie, Dean sentit la puissance maléfique parcourir les murs du couvent, les transformant petit à petit. Dean vit les murs blancs de la chapelle foncer jusqu'à devenir d'un noir profond incrusté d'éclat brillants qui éclairaient la pièce. La chapelle s'agrandit pour devenir une vaste salle tout en longueur avec la trône de jais au fond sur une estrade haute.

Visiblement content de ses démons, Lucifer précisa :

« N'oubliez pas une chambre confortable pour notre inviter. »

Les deux démons hochèrent la tête sans modifier leur incantation. Et Dean vit une paroi transparente pousser du mur sur lequel il était plaqué et former une sorte de cage dans laquelle apparut un matelas, une douche et des toilettes, le tout sans rien pour préserver son intimité. La cage créé, la force qui le retenait le relâcha et il s'effondra au sol. Ivre de colère, il se précipita contre la paroi de verre et frappa de toute la force de sa haine, sans le moindre résultat. Il appela Sam, l'enjoignait à résister, à se battre contre le joug du démon, mais son frère n'eut même pas un regard pour lui.

Dean continua pendant de longues minutes à hurler et à frapper la paroi, mais le manque total de résultat finit par le lasser et il se laissa aller par terre pour pleurer de rage et de honte. Il avait échoué, échoué sur toute la ligne, Lucifer était libre, Sam avait céder à son vice, et aujourd'hui son petit frère adoré n'était plus qu'un jouet pour le prince des ténèbres, malheureux comme jamais, Dean murmura :

« Pardon papa ! »

L'incantation prit fin et Lucifer félicita ses serviteurs, avant de dire :

« Maintenant allez donc protéger le palais des visiteurs indésirables ! »

Les deux démons s'inclinèrent et sortirent, Lucifer se tourna alors vers Sam :

« Alors mon petit chien, que veut tu ? »

Sam retint difficilement des larmes de joie, le maître lui demandait son avis. Il osa à peine murmurer ses souhaits, tant il était ému. Souriant, le diable lui caressa les cheveux et dit :

« Parle plus fort petit chien, il faut que ton frère entende. »

Honteux d'avoir mécontenté son maître, si peu que ce fut, Sam cria presque :

« Je souhaite pouvoir gouter votre merveilleux sexe maitre, et également que vous me preniez. »

Dean retint difficilement une monstrueuse envie de vomir, Sam ne parlait pas comme ca, Sam n'était pas juste une putte désireuse de se faire mettre par le prince des ténèbres, et pourtant… Pourtant c'était bien son petit frère qui parlait ainsi, qui réclamait d'être traiter comme un objet sexuel.

Toujours en pleurant, Dean plaqua se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux, nul doute que Lucifer accéderait aux « désirs » de Sam et pour rien au monde il ne voulait voir ou entendre ca. Mais le diable n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, et son pouvoir força Dean à voir et regarder.

Affichant un sourire d'une perversion sans nom, Lucifer dit :

« Tu as le droit de me sucer Sammy, mais applique toi ! »

Sam se rependit en remerciements avant de s'exécuter avec un plaisir évidement. Il entoura le sexe du diable de ses lèvres et commença à aller venir sur ce morceau de chair qu'il désirait plus que tout.

Dean aurait voulu hurler, mais même cela lui était interdit, il ne pouvait que regarder et pleurer. Il avait atteint le fond de l'abime, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, malheureusement il se passa une chose qui faillit bien le faire mourir de honte. Il commençait à être exciter à la vue de ces deux corps masculins, son jean semblait rapetisser, il sentait son sexe vibrer et son esprit imaginer des choses répugnantes. Il se voyait derrière Sam, prenant son propre frère, pendant que ce dernier léchait la verge du diable, quel genre de pervers dégénéré était-il pour ressentir cela ?

Dean souhaita mourir à cet instant, cette fois il avait véritablement atteint le fond du gouffre, l'enfer n'était rien comparé à ca, et il parlait d'expérience, le dégout de lui-même qu'il ressentait était telle qu'il aurait souhaité être de nouveau entre les griffes d'Alastair pour expier ses crimes.

Lucifer finit par ordonner à Sam de se tourner, et le jeune homme obéit prestement, d'abord à 4 pattes, il posa ensuite sa tête par terre ne faisant ressortir que ses fesses avides de sentir le diable en elles. Et le diable ne lui fit pas défaut, sans la moindre preparation il empala Sam sur son sexe tendu, mais l'humain ne cria pas, au contraire il se répandit en remerciement.

Lucifer commença alors à bouger et Sam fut bien incapable de parler, le plaisir lui faisait perdre la tête, il criait de jouissance de sentir son maitre en lui, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que ce membre brulant qui lui fourrageait les entrailles.

Péniblement, Sam reprit un tant soit peu pieds dans la réalité, et supplia comme jamais pour que son maitre se fasse plus violent et sauvage. Son souhait fut exhaussé, Lucifer se fit bête furieuse et Sam hurla son plaisir à la face du ciel, plus rien n'avait d'importance, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être à jamais fourreau de chair pour son maitre.

Dean ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, le pouvoir du diable ne l'obligeait plus à regarder et pourtant il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette image violente de Sam en train de se faire baiser comme une bête et adorant ca. Sans en être tout à fait conscient, Dean posa une main sur sa braguette et défit son pantalon pour libérer l'érection la plus douloureuse qu'il avait jamais eu. Sa main adopta le rythme des corps emmêler qui s'exposaient à lui et oubliant toute honte pour ne ressentir que le plaisir, il se masturba comme jamais.

Lucifer décida d'en finir, d'humeur généreuse, il décida d'accorder à Sam un peu plus de plaisir et referma ses doigts sur la virilité douloureuse de son esclave, adoptant le même rythme que se hanches. Sam ne tarda pas à se rependre entre ses doigts, tandis que lui-même se laissait aller en lui. Les râles de jouissance de Sam furent rejoints par ceux de son frère et Lucifer éclata de rire.

Jamais Dean n'avait eu aussi honte de lui qu'a cet instant, et malgré tout le plaisir le submergeait comme jamais il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, s'efforçant, sans succès de se convaincre que rien n'était réel.

Sam quant à lui était totalement béat de plaisir, son maître l'avait non seulement honorer mais en plus avait pensé à son plaisir, quelle chance il avait de lui appartenir.

Lucifer resta encore quelques instants en Sam, hésitant à recommencer instantanément, après tout il avait été privé de cela pendant des millénaires…

Mais le choix ne lui appartint pas, une boule de lumière doré frappa le prince des ténèbres, l'envoyant volé à travers la pièce et s'écraser sur son trône. Dean se tourna vers l'origine de la lumière et sentit l'espoir renaitre, Castiel et un autre ange était là.

Dean fut plus soulagé qu'il n'aurait cru possible en voyant son ami sain et sauf, il ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, mais un rire méprisant monta du trône et lui coupa la parole.

Sans une égratignure, Lucifer se releva en riant :

« Gabi, ca faisait longtemps. Que deviens-tu ? »

Dean se senti défaillir, Gabi ? Gabriel ? L'archange ? Le plus puissant des anges ? Quel honte de se présenter ainsi devant un être quasi divin, pantalon et caleçon baissé, le sexe encore rouge du plaisir coupable qu'il avait pris. Dean se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand le regard de l'archange passa brièvement sur lui.

« Pas assez longtemps Lucifer. Repart dans l'abîme. »

L'archange projeta une nouvelle boule de lumière, que Lucifer détourna d'un vague geste de la main, à l'incrédulité des deux anges, ce qui déclencha de nouveau l'hilarité du diable :

« Allons Gabi, je viens à peine d'arriver, et j'ai déjà consommé l'innocence de deux champions de la lumière, tes pitoyables attaques ne pourraient même pas me blesser si je le voulais. »

Sam, qui était resté figé par le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, réalisa ce qu'il se passait et se précipita pour faire un rempart de son corps à son maître. Riant de nouveau, Lucifer passa ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme pour le caresser langoureusement :

« Regarde Gabi comme il m'est dévoué mon petit chien. »

La main du diable alla caresser l'entrejambe du chasseur, qui se tendit instantanément :

« Il ne souhaite que m'appartenir, n'est-ce pas petit chien ? »

Ravi des attentions de son maitre Sam approuva chaudement, et Lucifer repris :

« Et l'autre, l'élu, qui c'est branler comme un fou au spectacle de son tendre petit frère en train de se faire baiser comme une chienne. Si ce sont là mes plus grands adversaires, je ne risque pas grand-chose. »

Castiel intervint pour la première fois :

« Laisse les partir ! »

Nouveau rire du diable :

« Mais ils ne veulent pas partir, tu veux me quitter petit chien ? »

Sam sembla anéanti à cette idée et pleurnicha :

« Oh non maître jamais, jamais. »

Il tomba à terre et se blotti contre les jambes du diable, qui se tourna vers Dean :

« Et toi Dean ? Tu veux partir ? Laisser Sam ici et te sauver ? »

Incapable de parler, Dean secoua la tête et Lucifer reprit :

« Tu vois petit ange, tes protégés ne veulent surtout pas me quitter. »

Gabriel cria :

« Cela suffit Lucifer, ils viennent avec nous, que tu le veuille ou non !

Et comment comptes-tu m'y obliger, Gabi ? Tu n'as pas assez de pouvoir pour m'affronter je te l'ai prouvé. »

Gabriel sourit sinistrement :

« J'ai vu, mais pourras tu nous vaincre tous ? »

Sur ce, trois autres anges apparurent aux cotés de Gabriel, et le sourire du diable s'effaça :

« Très bien, prenez les, mais n'oubliez pas que Sam m'appartient à jamais, aucune de vos pitoyables tentatives ne le libéreront de mon emprise, il est mien pour l'éternité. »

Sur ce, Lucifer disparu, laissant Sam anéanti et furieux. Il se précipita sur Gabriel pour le frapper en hurlant :

« Salaud, laissez-moi rejoindre mon maitre, j'ai besoin de lui, je le veux, je suis sa chose. »

Gabriel le laissa le frapper plusieurs secondes avant d'agiter la main, et Sam tomba endormi. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel :

« Endors aussi l'élu, épargnons lui la honte de se sentir juger par 5 archanges. »

Castiel hocha la tête et agita la main de la même façon en direction de Dean, le plongeant dans un sommeil serein et sans rêve. Puis l'ange détruisit le mur de la cage, rhabilla doucement son ami, et le prit dans ses bras pour rejoindre les autres. Gabriel tenait un Sam toujours en tenu d'Adam de la même façon et les 5 anges disparurent pour apparaitre au seul endroit où les deux frères se sentiraient un peu chez eux, chez Bobby.


	2. Chapter 2

La sonnerie du téléphone tira le jeune homme de son sommeil, il mit quelques instants à identifier la source de ce bruit désagréable, regarda son réveil et jura, quel crétin pouvait bien l'appeler à 3 heures du matin ? Bien décidé à faire sentir son déplaisir à l'individu qui le dérangeait, il décrocha et aboya :

« Quoi ?

Tom ?

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Bobby ?

Oui.

Crétin ! T'as vu l'heure ?

Je sais, désolé, mais c'est important, j'ai besoin que tu viennes tout de suite. »

Tom n'hésita pas bien longtemps, pour que Bobby l'appelle en pleine nuit et le somme de venir toutes affaires cessantes la situation devait vraiment être grave. Soupirant, il répondit :

« Laisse-moi m'injecter un litre de café et je part. Je devrais être là dans la nuit.

Ok Tom, merci. »

Bobby raccrocha, laissant le jeune homme dans l'expectative, un bras musclé s'enroulant autour de sa taille lui fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité et il dit :

« Désolé pour le réveil. »

L'autre garçon sourit :

« Va falloir faire mieux que ca pour te faire pardonner. »

Tom sourit :

« J'adorerais, mais je dois partir, un problème de famille.

Oh, rien de grave j'espère ?

Je ne sais pas, désolé mais tu va devoir filer aussi. »

L'autre soupira :

« Tant pis, appelle moi quand tu rentre. »

Thomas hocha la tête d'un air absent et quitta le lit pour prendre une douche rapide, l'autre garçon, dont il avait oublié le nom, sorti à son tour et dans le plus simple appareil, alla faire du café. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses chances de repasser une nuit dans les bras de Thomas, mais il espérait quand même, après tout Tom avait tout pour plaire. Grand, blond, musclé, intelligent et riche, que demander de plus ? Un peu d'amour peut-être, mais Tom semblait être incapable de se lier durablement avec qui que ce soit. La légende voulait que le blond ne passe jamais une nuit seul, mais jamais avec le même mec. Ceux qui avaient eu la chance de partager son lit plus d'une fois appartenait maintenant à la légende, mais aucun n'avait pu prendre le cœur du blond.

Perdu dans ses pensés le jeune homme sursauta quand les bras puissants de son amant se glissèrent autour de lui, il ne put retenir un frisson en sentant les lèvres du blond effleuré son oreille quand il dit :

« Merci pour le café bébé. Et pour la vue aussi. »

Le jeune homme sourit et lui servit une tasse de café très noir et très fort. Tom le savoura d'un air approbateur et dit :

« Je suis vraiment navré pour ca, mais je te promet que dès que je rentre je me rattrape. »

L'autre sourit, il n'y croyait pas, mais ne pouvait décemment pas lui en faire le reproche, quand il avait dit oui il savait très bien qu'il ne serait qu'un coup d'une nuit, Tom ne lui avait rien caché, et cela avait été sa décision, soupirant il répondit :

« Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu compte m'appeler, je ne t'ai pas donné mon numéro et je suis sur que tu ne te souviens déjà plus de mon prénom. »

Tom se retint de rougir, il avait raison, au moins en partie, il avait vraiment envie d'essayer avec celui-ci, peut-être que pour une fois son passé le laisserait tranquille… Pour ne pas gâcher toute ses chances, Tom usa d'un peu de son pouvoir pour pénétrer dans l'esprit de son amant et y trouver son prénom et son numéro avant de répondre :

« Tsss, que tu es médisant, tu t'appelle Alexandre, et ton numéro c'est 555-37-83-21. Je ne suis pas aussi insensible qu'on a bien voulu te le faire croire. »

Alexandre fut véritablement touché et sans même réfléchir alla se percher sur les genoux du blond pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il ne put retenir un sourire en sentant la virilité de Tom gonfler dans son jean. Résolu à le torturer un peu, Alex quitta les genoux de son amant et fila s'habiller sans ajouter un mot, mais il sentit le regard du blond s'attarder sur ses fesses tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Tom sourit, oui un bout de chemin avec celui-là devrait être intéressant. Puis il repensa à l'appel de Bobby, cela faisait des années qu'il ne c'était plus préoccupé de ce qui peuplait les ténèbres, depuis la mort de son père en fait, c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait décidé de se ranger. Il avait coupé les ponts avec tout les chasseurs qu'il connaissait à l'exception de Bobby, avait déménagé dans un coin paumer de la nouvelle Angleterre, c'était fait construire une maison aux murs doublés de fer, avait tracer toutes les protections possibles et imaginables et c'était laisser vivre.

Pour que Bobby l'appelle et lui demande de sortir de sa retraite il fallait vraiment qu'il se passe des choses très graves. Cogiter sur rien ne menant pas à grand-chose, il haussa les épaules et entreprit d'aller emballer quelques affaires. Profitant au passage du spectacle d'Alex sous la douche italienne ouverte qui occupait un coin de la salle de bain.

Tom regretta d'être si sérieux, un autre que lui aurait déjà sauter sur ce délicieux petit morceau de chair bronzée, quitte à arriver un peu plus tard que prévu chez Bobby, mais pas lui.

Il profita quand même du spectacle pendant quelques longues minutes qui lui laissèrent l'impression d'avoir mis un jean trop petit, puis il finit d'emballer ses affaires, avant d'aller sortir sa voiture. Il soupira en voyant la couche de poussière qui c'était accumulé dessus, mais il ne s'en servait jamais, préférant sa moto, mais pour un aussi long voyage, hors de question de geler sur une moto. Il craignit presque qu'elle refuse de démarrer, mais cela ne fut pas et le doux ronronnement huilé du moteur empli le garage.

Il arrêta la voiture devant le perron et entreprit de fermer toutes les portes et fenêtres de la maison, en attendant qu'Alexandre le rejoigne, il n'allait quand même pas le laisser rentrer à pieds jusqu'à la ville. Le jeune arriva prestement, les cheveux encore humide de la douche, portant en tout et pour tout, ses chaussure et un caleçon. Thomas sourit, celui là savait ce qu'il voulait.

Alex prétexta qu'il ne voulait pas le faire attendre plus que nécessaire, et passa devant lui pour aller se glisser sur le siège avant, mais Tom le retint par le bras et l'embrassa passionnément, un instant surpris, le jeune homme se laissa faire avec un plaisir évident. Il enroula sa jambe autour des hanches de Tom pour lui faire sentir son excitation et le blond gémit, il aurait voulu pouvoir retourner au lit et lui faire plein de choses certainement interdites, mais Bobby passait avant, hélas.

Soupirant, Tom se détacha :

« Si tu savais comme j'ai envie, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. »

Alex sourit et posa une main sur la braguette gonflé du blond en disant :

« Je te crois, et puis comme ca tu penseras à moi. »

Sur ce il se glissa dans la voiture, attendant que Tom finissent de tout fermer. Le blond refit le tour de la maison, contrôla toutes les protections, technologiques ou magique et se glissa enfin derrière le volant, en demandant :

« Tu habites où bébé ? »

Alex lui donna son adresse et ils partirent. Sachant pertinemment que le trajet jusqu'à chez lui prendrais bien vingt minutes, Alex se résolu à profiter encore un peu de son amant. Sans un mot il se pencha au-dessus de ses cuisses et défit sa braguette pour libérer la bosse sans équivoque du boxer, qu'il commença à lécher et mordiller au grand plaisir du blond. Il aurait aimé le faire mariner un peu, mais il en avait envie autant que lui et le temps manquait, il ne tarda donc pas à baisser tant bien que mal le boxer pour engloutir la virilité du blond avec une gourmandise qui le fit crier de plaisir.

Tom était aux anges, et se concentrait tant bien que mal sur la conduite, heureusement que sur ces routes de campagnes on ne croisait jamais grand monde, surtout à cette heure-ci. Alex poursuivit consciencieusement sa besogne pour finalement mener son amant à la jouissance alors qu'ils arrivaient dans sa rue. Très satisfait de son timing, il se releva et embrassa profondément le blond, lui faisant gouter sa propre saveur. Et s'en attendre de retour, il sorti de la voiture, pas plus habiller que quand il y était monté, Tom voulut le retenir, mais Alex dit :

« File beau blond, part vite pour revenir vite, tu paieras ta dette quand tu reviendras. »

Tom sourit et le lui promit, il attendit juste que son adorable amant soit rentré pour démarrer et entamer son long voyage. Voyage banal au possible, mauvais café, nourriture grasse et lourde, et l'inquiétude quand aux raisons qui avaient poussé bobby à l'appeler.

Comme il l'avait prévu il arriva à la casse la nuit suivant son départ, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en revoyant toutes les carcasses de voitures qui faisaient des cachettes extraordinaires quand il était enfant. Combien de fois il c'était caché dedans avec Sam, pendant que Dean les cherchaient ? Dean… Non ! C'était du passé, y repenser ne lui ferait que du mal, mais c'était difficile ici, plus difficile que dans sa maison où Dean n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Il se demanda soudain si Sam ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils étaient restés en contact quand il étudiait encore à Stanford ? Sans doute que non, et après tout ca n'avait pas d'importance.

Tom gara sa voiture devant la maison et s'en extirpa avec plaisir, à peine 29 ans et il souffrait déjà du dos comme un vieillard. Quoiqu'un vieillard ne devait pas ses rhumatismes à l'attaque d'un démon. S'étirant douloureusement, Tom laissa une nouvelle fois son regard parcourir un des endroits où il avait été le plus heureux, et le plus malheureux. Quand il eut finis son petit tour d'horizon il ressentit une gêne, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais après tout c'était peut-être juste sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours.

Il récupéra son sac à l'arrière et gravit les marches du perron, il n'eut même pas besoin de frapper, Bobby l'avait entendu arriver et ouvrit dès qu'il fut devant le seuil. Sans s'attendre à de grande embrassades, Tom n'aurait pas cru que le premier geste de Bobby soit de lui lancer un verre d'eau bénite au visage, avant de lui tendre un couteau en argent tout en le menaçant d'une arme.

Souriant devant les précautions, excessives selon lui, de son ami, Tom s'entailla l'avant bras avec la lame d'argent avant de la rendre à Bobby en disant :

« Satisfait ? »

Le vieil homme sourit et lui ouvrit ses bras, Tom l'enlaça, ravi de retrouver son « oncle », après un instant les deux hommes se lâchèrent en souriant et Bobby lui fit signe d'entrer. Tout en s'assurant de ne pas briser la ligne de sel, Tom passa le seuil, cela faisait 10 ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici.

Il se tourna pour fermer la porte et la gêne qu'il avait ressentie revint, mais cette fois il sut d'où elle provenait. De la voiture noire garer sur le coté de la maison, celle là il la connaissait par cœur. Furieux il se tourna vers Bobby et dit :

« Ne me dit pas que c'est une Impala 67 ! »

Le vieil homme prit un air gêné :

« Ecoute Tom je suis désolé mais c'est vraiment important. »

Le blond explosa :

« Je m'en fous Bobby, il peut crever la gueule ouverte, je m'en contrefous ! »

Une troisième voix intervint :

« Non tu ne t'en fous pas, et tu le sais Tom, alors arrête de faire ton sale gosse. »

Tom se figea, ce n'était pas la même voix que dans ses souvenirs, mais il sentait qui se cachait derrière, ce n'était pas possible, il ne devrait pas être ici. Le jeune homme eut soudain très peur, si Lui était là alors la situation était véritablement dramatique. Il hésita un moment puis renonça à sa colère et fit ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis si longtemps, il se jeta dans les bras de l'ange en pleurant :

« Oh Cas, tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Castiel le reçu avec plaisir, heureux que le jeune homme ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son absence prolongé, absence dont il n'était pas totalement responsable. En renonçant à la chasse, Tom avait renoncé au soutien des anges, et Castiel n'avait plus eu le droit d'entrer en contact avec lui. En bon soldat, l'ange avait obéit, en y laissant une bonne part de son cœur. Il avait quasiment élevé Tom, il avait été là pour ses premiers pas, sa première journée d'école, sa première chasse. Tom était un des rares humains à pouvoir voir et entendre les anges, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec la foi d'ailleurs, mais aussi un des rares que les anges avaient pour mission de protéger comme pour un prophète.

Tom finit par se reprendre et dévisagea l'ange, il fronça des sourcils un instant puis sourit :

« Félicitations Cas. »

L'ange sourit, toujours étonné de la sensibilité dont son protégé faisait preuve :

« Comment tu sait ? »

Le blond prit un air faussement supérieur :

« Peuh, je ne chasse peut-être plus, mais je suis encore capable de faire la différence entre un ange et un archange. Faudra que tu me raconte comment et pourquoi. »

Castiel hocha la tête et le blond reprit :

« Bon et maintenant, où est l'autre crétin ? »

L'ange leva les yeux au ciel, c'était contraint et forcé qu'il avait fait venir Tom, de tous les « mages » à défaut d'un terme plus approprié, le jeune était le plus puissant, et donc le plus à même d'aider les deux frères, mais il était aussi celui qui avait le moins de raisons de le faire. Le ressentiment que le blond vouait à Dean Winchester était plus que tenace et Castiel ne pouvait même pas en vouloir au blond, Dean avait été d'une lâcheté sans nom et méritait le mépris de Tom.

Castiel ne voulait pas lui donner une image faussée par sa vision de ce qui c'était passer et répondit :

« Ils dorment tout les deux, et je préfère que tu vois par leurs yeux ce qui leur ai arrivé. »

Tom acquiesça et demanda :

« C'est très pressé ? Parce que là j'ai presque 24 heures de route dans les pattes. »

Bobby et Castiel échangèrent un regard, et Castiel dit finalement avec un air désolé :

« Oui, c'est vraiment très urgent. »

Soupirant le blond demanda :

« Ok, ils sont dans leur chambre ? »

Bobby secoua la tête :

« Dean oui, Sam est dans le bunker. »

Tom le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, pourquoi mettre Sammy dans cet horrible endroit ? Il se retint de poser la question, visiblement aucun des deux hommes ne voulait en dire trop, préférant qu'il se forge sa propre opinion.

« Bon par qui je commence ? Dean ou Sammy ? »

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un borborygme inintelligible, Bobby avait dit Sam et Castiel avait dit Dean. Son inclinaison naturelle le poussant plutôt vers Sam, ce fut lui que Tom choisit.

Les deux autres l'escortèrent au sous-sol et Bobby ouvrit la porte du bunker, Tom y rentras sans méfiance, pour en ressortir une seconde plus tard secoué de haut le cœur et de tremblements, il se détourna de justesse avant de vomir sur Castiel, qui n'aurais sans doute pas apprécié. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre, ce n'est qu'après s'être abondamment rincé la bouche qu'il demanda :

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Cette aura est absolument répugnante, j'ai jamais sentit un truc pareil et pourtant j'ai vu pas mal de saloperies. Non seulement il put le démon à plein nez, mais y'a un truc en plus qui semble l'entourer sans venir de lui. »

Castiel afficha un air désolé, et, malgré ses réticences, lui raconta une part de l'histoire :

« Sam c'est abreuver de sang de démon pendant des mois. Jusqu'à boire celui de Lucifer en personne.

- QUOI ? »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le blond commença à réfléchir à haute voix :

« Donc il est libre, mais pour le libérer il aurait fallut tuer Lilith, qui était prisonnière dans le puis, non seulement ca, mais aussi qu'une âme de lumière sombre dans les ténèbres en enfer, donc quelqu'un qui a vendu son âme. Qui ? Qui à fait ca ? »

Castiel soupira :

« Dean ! »

Le regard que Tom lui lança fit reculer l'ange d'un pas :

« Putain mais vous servez à quoi ? Comment vous avez pu le laisser vendre son âme ? Et pourquoi il aurait vendu son âme d'abord ? …. Sam évidement, y'a bien que pour lui qu'il aurait fait ca. Et en plus vous l'avez laissez boire du sang de démon. Mais oh, les plumes vous ont bouffés le cerveau ou quoi ? »

Castiel laissa passer un instant pour être sur que Tom avait finis de hurler, puis dit :

« C'est compliqué Tom, mais je te promets de t'expliquer. Mais ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que Sam, avec le pouvoir du sang démoniaque à tuer Lilith et ainsi libérer Lucifer, qui lui a fait boire son sang. »

Sachant pertinemment que gueuler sur Castiel n'avancerait à rien, Tom se contenta de hocher la tête, et se résolu de rentrer dans le bunker, c'était la surprise qui l'avait perdu la première fois, mais maintenant il savait à quoi s'attendre. Malgré ca, il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'habituer à l'aura détestable qui émanait du corps de Sam.

Il se retint de pleurer en voyant son presque petit frère ainsi, nu, assommé et visiblement en proie à un trouble immense. Nu ? Il se tourna vers Castiel :

« Pourquoi il est à poils ? »

Castiel se contenta de dire :

« Regarde en lui ! »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi faire tant de mystère ? Mais il s'exécuta et posa une main sur le front du brun, il n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour voir tout ce qui c'était passer quelques jours avant. Il se retint péniblement de ne pas vomir une nouvelle fois. Il quitta l'esprit de Sam et lui caressa tendrement la joue en murmurant :

« Mon pauvre Sammy, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait. »

Il se tourna vers la porte, mais ce fut l'instant que choisi Sam pour ouvrir les yeux, il vit Tom et dit d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne:

« Tient ! Ils sont allés chercher le petit magicien ? Brillante idée. »

Sam se leva et s'avança vers le blond qui n'osait pas bouger. Quand ils furent face à face, Sam sourit tendrement à son ami, lui caressa la joue puis dit, de sa propre voix :

« Le maitre dit que tu as le droit de me sauter quand tu veux Tommy, et je suis sur que tu en as envie. »

Il posa sa main sur la braguette du blond qui ne put empêcher sa virilité de se manifester. Sam sourit d'une façon perverse qui choqua Tom, mais pourtant il se sentait bien incapable de le repousser. Continuant son massage, le brun reprit à voix basse :

« Le maitre dit que quand tout seras finis tu auras une place de choix parmi ses chiens, une place supérieur à tous les autres, et il est même prêt à te laisser Dean pour toi seul. Tu pourras lui faire tout ce que tu voudras, le baiser, le punir, l'humilier, tout ce dont tu as envie. Pour ca tu n'as qu'à me ramener au maitre, il t'honorera et tu lui appartiendras à jamais, comme moi. Tu verras c'est tellement bon de le sentir en toi, d'obéir dans le seul but de lui plaire, fait le et tout tes ennuis disparaitrons. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Sam se laissa tomber à genoux devant son ami et un instant plus tard, il avait son sexe dans la bouche. Tom était totalement abasourdit, et mis un long moment à réagir. Tenant à ce qu'il avait entre les jambes, il simula le désir de prendre Sam pour que ce dernier ôte sa bouche pleine de dents d'autour de sa virilité.

Tout sourire, Sam se tourna pour lui présenter ses fesses, mais Tom lui dit qu'il voulait le prendre contre le mur, Sam obéit et alla se plaquer contre un mur. Le jugeant assez loin, Tom leva la main et pointant Sam du doigt, il prononça une courte formule qui fit hurler Sam pour finalement le replonger dans le sommeil.

Epuisé, Tom se passa une main sur le visage, il n'aurait jamais cru que Lucifer puisse projeter ses pouvoirs à l'intérieur du bunker, venir lui-même il l'avait craint, mais pas y expédier juste une part de lui.

La formule qu'il venait d'utiliser ne marcherait pas deux fois, et qui sait ce que Lucifer ferait faire à Sam la prochaine fois ? La mort dans l'âme, le mage appela Castiel pour qu'il l'aide à remettre Sam au lit.

L'ange l'aida, et ne fit aucune réflexion sur le fait que le sexe de Tom était toujours hors de son pantalon. Mais avant de ressortir, il lui jeta un coup d'œil appuyé qui fit rougir le blond.

Castiel sortit, et Tom se tourna une dernière fois vers Sam puis murmura :

« Je suis désolé Sammy. »

Sur ce, il quitta le bunker et referma la porte. Castiel et Bobby le regardèrent plein d'espoir, mais il secoua la tête :

« Je ne vois pas ce que je peut faire, à part l'achever. »

Bobby ferma les yeux pour refouler ses larmes, il avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans la venu de Tom, après tout il était censé être le plus puissant « mage » qui soit, le seul qui pouvait avoir une petite chance de briser ce que le diable avait fait. Mais visiblement même lui n'était pas assez puissant.

Tom se sentait coupable, il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aider Sam, mais là on lui demandait l'impossible. Comme avant, Castiel sentit sa peine et lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour le ramener au rez-de-chaussée, et le faire asseoir dans le canapé défoncé du vieux chasseur. L'ange, s'assit à ses cotés et instantanément le jeune s'allongea pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de son ami.

Ni Bobby, ni Castiel ne parlèrent, ils attendaient que Tom s'explique, ce qu'il finit par faire :

« Sam est doublement, peut-être triplement atteint, je ne suis pas allé assez loin pour en être sur, tout d'abord il y a le lien de sang, qui en fait l'esclave de Lucifer. Ensuite il c'est fait baiser, ce qui a ajouté un lien de vie, c'est nul mais on appelle ca comme ca. Et si jamais Lucifer à joui en lui, ce qui est surement le cas, il y a un troisième lien, lien de mort, parce que c'est celui qui tueras Sam à petit feu, sauf si on le laisse retourner auprès de Lucifer…. Donc les garçons vous me demander de briser trois liens extrêmement puissants par leur nature même, mais qui en plus ont été fait par le premier des démons, désolé mais je ne suis qu'un petit humain, je ne fait pas de miracles, ca c'est ton domaine normalement Cas. »

Le dit Cas hocha la tête et expliqua :

« Quant on les a finalement retrouvés, Lucifer avait déjà consommé leurs innocences respectives, on ne fait pas le poids. »

Tom haussa les sourcils :

« Je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, Sam encore je veux bien que son innocence compte, mais Dean, Lucifer ne l'a pas baisé à ce que j'ai vu.

Tu as raison, mais il a fait pire, le mieux c'est que tu aille voir par toi-même, on t'attendant ici. »

Tom soupira de nouveau, et se leva pour monter en trainant les pieds, il n'avait aucune envie de voir Dean, éveillé ou pas. Malgré sa colère et son ressentiment il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'aîné des Winchester vautré comme un sac sur le lit.

Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il avait espérer que ces dix années aient réduit la beauté du châtain, espoir déçu. Dean était encore plus beau maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été adolescent. Tom sentit la colère gronder en lui, s'il restait trop longtemps il finirait par briser le sommeil magique de Dean pour se battre avec lui et détruire sa belle petite gueule. Secouant la tête, il s'approcha du lit, posa une main sur le front du châtain et plongea en lui. De la même façon que pour son frère, il n'eut pas allé loin, il revit la scène par les yeux de Dean, sentit son excitation, son dégout de lui-même, sa honte et son désir.

Il quitta l'esprit du châtain et ressortit doucement, craignant, bêtement puisqu'il s'agissait d'un sommeil magique, de le réveillé, il ferma doucement la porte et s'effondra.

C'était trop, d'abord Sam maintenant Dean, et c'était presque l'aîné le plus à plaindre, Sam encore avait choisi la voie de sa déchéance, on l'y avait bien aidé, mais le choix était toujours resté le sien. Mais Dean, Dean n'avait pas eu le choix, ignorant tout des pouvoirs du diable il se voyait comme un monstre, alors qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher en réalité, si ce n'est d'avoir refusé d'assumer son désir pour les garçons en général et pour Tom en particulier.

Parce que c'était ca, si Dean avait assumé à l'époque, il n'aurait pas été frustré, et n'aurait pas été si sensible au spectacle offert par Lucifer et Sam. Mais Tom ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion sur ses capacités à convaincre Dean que la faute n'était que partiellement la sienne.

Quant à Sam, comme il l'avait dit, le seul moyen sur et efficace de le soustraire à l'influence démoniaque de Lucifer c'était de le tuer.

* * *

_Ptit blabla de mouuaa:_

_Loin moi l'idée de faire du chantage, mais quelques reviews aideraient bien pour continuer cette histoire. Voilou byebye  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Epuisé, aussi bien par le voyage que par ce qu'il venait de voir, Tom ne trouva pas mieux que de s'endormir là où il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire, en travers de la porte de Dean. Ce fut Castiel qui, s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir redescendre, le trouva. L'ange sentit la peine de son protégé et s'en voulut de l'avoir impliqué, usant de sa magie il renforça le sommeil du blond avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le ramener dans la chambre. Il n'allait tout de même pas le faire dormir sur le canapé, et les autres chambres de l'étage n'avaient pas de chauffage, ni même de lit pour certaines.

Malgré la situation Castiel était bizarrement content, avoir Tom dans ses bras comme quand il était enfant, valait tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient. Tout doucement l'ange allongea son protégé aux cotés de Dean, le dévêtit et ne put résister à l'envie qu'il avait de poser ses lèvres sur son front. Il écarta quelques mèches blondes des yeux du jeune homme et murmura :

« Dors petit ange, je veille sur toi. »

Il s'assura rapidement de l'état de Dean puis alla rejoindre Bobby. Le vieil homme lui adressa un regard interrogateur en le voyant revenir et l'ange expliqua :

« Il s'est endormi, on aurait du attendre qu'il se soit reposer. »

Le chasseur hocha la tête, son vis-à-vis avait raison mais la situation était critique, et une veille prolongé n'allait pas tuer un jeune homme de pas 30ans. Par contre un vieil homme comme lui, c'était moins sur, brisé de fatigue et d'inquiétude, il souhaita bonne nuit à Castiel, ignorant d'ailleurs si les anges dormaient, et monta se coucher.

Castiel profita de sa solitude pour entrer en contact avec ses frères, et leur faire part du diagnostique de Tom, il sentit la crainte de ceux qui étaient désormais ses égaux, les archanges avaient peur. Malgré tout leurs pouvoirs, ils ignoraient s'ils pourraient gagner cette guerre, et Castiel pria son père de les aider.

Tom fut réveiller par un éblouissant soleil et tenta de s'étirer pour réaliser qu'il en était bien incapable, serrer comme il l'était contre un torse musclé. Les yeux toujours fermé pour ne pas revenir trop vite au monde réel, il se demanda qui était ce garçon contre lequel il était si bien. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs, mais la seule chose dont il se souvenait c'était de s'être effondrer de peine dans le couloir, sans doute c'était-il endormis après ca. Donc Cas, ou Bobby l'avait mis au lit…. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit, il n'y avait qu'un lit, autre que celui de Bobby, qui fut utilisable dans cette maison, celui qu'occupait Dean.

10 ans après il se retrouvait dans le même lit, avec le même garçon, Tom se retint à grand peine de hurler. Il avait mis des années pour oublier Dean, sans grand succès d'ailleurs, et voila qu'on lui recollait le châtain dans les pattes. Qui que ce fut qui l'avait mis au lit avec Dean, il allait entendre parler de lui !

Sans ménagement le blond s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son ex, et sauta à bas du lit, pour rester figer devant l'air béat qu'affichait Dean. Ce crétin trouvait le moyen d'être adorable même en dormant, en fait surtout en dormant, au moins là il ne disait pas de conneries. Plus furieux contre lui que contre celui qui l'avait collé dans ce lit, il récupéra ses affaires et sortit sans même s'habiller. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermer qu'il s'autorisa à souffler.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, il descendit à la cuisine tout en s'habillant sommairement. Bobby n'était apparemment pas lever, mais l'odeur de café fort prouvait que Castiel avait enfin appris à se servir de l'électroménager. Un peu calmer par l'odeur de sa drogue, le blond pénétra dans la cuisine pour y trouver Cas entrain de lire le journal.

L'ange sortit le nez des nouvelles du jour pour lancer un sourire éblouissant à son protégé en demandant :

« Bien dormi petit ange ? »

Le blond rit :

« Ca fait des années qu'on ne m'as pas appelé comme ca, en fait je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'appelle ainsi. Et pour répondre, oui, jusqu'au réveil, qui m'a foutu dans le lit de l'autre imbécile ? »

Castiel afficha un air penaud et se justifia sans répondre :

« C'était ca ou le canapé et avec ton dos…. »

Tom grogna une réponse et se servit une immense tasse de café noir. Il en but une bonne moitié sans rien dire puis se lança :

« J'ai quand même jeté un œil à l'imbécile, ce n'est pas de magie dont il a besoin mais d'un psy. »

Cas haussa un sourcil et le mage s'expliqua :

« Il a besoin de reconnaitre ses tendances gay, et la frustration que son refus à fait naitre en lui, c'est pour ca qu'il a été aussi excité par le peep-show de Lucifer. Ca et les aphrodisiaques qu'il est censé émettre non-stop. »

L'ange hocha la tête d'un air incertain :

« Ca va pas être simple de lui faire intégrer ca.

D'où ma conclusion, pas de magie, mais un psy.

Oui, ben on en a pas sous la main, faudra que tu te débrouille. »

Tom le regarda éberlué :

« Parce que c'est à moi de m'en occuper ? T'abuse ! Et puis pourquoi moi d'abord ? »

Castiel sourit :

« Parce que tu es le seul à connaitre cette part de lui, tu as été son seul amant je te signale ! »

Tom ne put empêcher un monstrueux sourire de lui manger le visage :

« Oh, c'est vrai ? »

L'ange hocha la tête, et Tom se dit d'un coup que cette journée ne serrait pas forcément une mauvaise journée. Mais il revint rapidement sur terre, il avait eu une idée cette nuit, et il brulait de la vérifier. Tout en s'excusant, il abandonna Castiel pour aller s'enfermer dans le bureau de Bobby avec l'immense bibliothèque du vieux chasseur et la cafetière, pas question de travailler sans ca.

Il passa quasiment toute la matinée à consulter de vieux ouvrages, la seule fois qu'il ressorti du bureau ce fut pour demander un livre que Bobby lui fournit. Peu après 13h il ressorti enfin, pas vraiment de meilleur humeur que la veille. Les deux hommes l'attendaient depuis plusieurs heures dans le salon et après avoir poser sa tête sur les cuisses de l'ange le blond commença :

« Bon, alors j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle, et une qui la tempère pour peu qu'elle fonctionne. La meilleur : je ne peux pas briser les liens de Sam – les autres soupirèrent, mais il continua- par contre je peux les détourner.

Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Bobby.

Ce qui veut dire, que Sam va rester la chose lubrique qu'il est mais plus avec Lucifer, avec un autre.

C'est déjà ca.

T'emballe pas Bobby, d'une part Sam ressentiras malgré tout une très forte attraction pour Lucifer, et en plus je ne peux transférer les liens, pour peu que cela fonctionne d'ailleurs, que sur quelqu'un de proche de Sam.

Qu'est-ce que tu entends par proche, petit ange ? Tom resta coi un instant, visiblement gêner de ce qu'il allait dire, puis se lança.

Je veux dire quelqu'un ayant un lien de sang avec Sam, ce qui, sauf parent perdu, signifie Dean. »

Il y eut un grand silence, puis Bobby explosa :

« C'est une blague j'espère ? Tu veux que Sam devienne la pute de son frère ? »

Tom secoua la tête :

« Je ne veux rien de tout ca Bobby, et si j'avais une autre solution, enfin autre que tuer Sam, je te le dirais, mais il n'y en a pas. Et ma deuxième nouvelle nous empêche de perdre du temps à un chercher une. »

Bobby lança un regard d'excuses au jeune homme pour son éclat et Castiel demanda :

« C'est quoi cette nouvelle ? »

Tom se cacha le visage dans ses mains et dit à mi-voix :

« Sam porte le Sans-Nom ! »

Bobby ne réagit pas, ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais la vue de Castiel devenant blanc comme un linge, lui appris tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. C'était très mauvais ! Malgré tout il demanda des explications, et Tom raconta :

« Tu as déjà lu ce truc immonde qu'on appelle « les prophéties noires » ? – Bobby hocha la tête – J'ignore ce que tu en sais, mais toutes les prophéties recueillis dans ce livre ont été faites par des démons et décrivent des événements sombres. La dernière qui fut faite, celle dont on a toujours dit qu'elle était la plus dangereuse, s'appelle la prophétie des trois sangs, tu la connais ?

Vaguement, comme tu l'as dit ce truc est répugnant.

En gros elle dit qu'un enfant humain porteras le sang de deux princes noirs et du Premier, Sam donc, que cet enfant libéreras le Premier, toujours Sam, seras connu, au sens biblique, par le Premier, et seras « béni » par sa semence. Alors il serra le porteur du Sans-Nom. L'antéchrist Bobby, Sam est en train de devenir l'antéchrist.

Je croyais que c'était Lucifer l'antéchrist ?

Non, Lucifer n'est rien face au Sans-Nom, l'enfant du démon. Le Christ était le fils de Dieu, l'antéchrist est, ou plutôt serras le fils du diable.

Mais Sam n'est pas le fils du diable.

Je me suis mal exprimer, Sam porte l'enfant de Lucifer, mais l'enfant ne sortira pas de lui pour naitre, le Sans-Nom est un parasite, il va transformer Sam et le faire disparaitre pour prendre sa place.

Ok, là je te suis, mais pourquoi tu dit-tu le Sans-Nom ? – Tom soupira –

C'est sa plus grande force, la source de tous ses pouvoirs, et c'est pour cela qu'il est la fin de toute chose.

Je ne comprends rien.

Ok, je vais essayer de t'expliquer, tu te souviens du début de la Bible ?

Heu, l'histoire du verbe ?

Oui, «au commencement était le verbe et le verbe était prêt de Dieu », c'est le verbe, la parole, la puissance des mots qui à permis à Dieu de créer le monde. Chaque chose viens de Dieu, de ce principe créateur qu'est le verbe premier, et donc chaque chose à un nom. Que ce soit un humain, créer par Dieu, un ange, créé par Dieu également, ou un démon qui fut soit un ange soit un humain. Toute chose à un nom, et ce nom est un sceau, un sceau qui empêche l'entité d'égaler Dieu, n'oublie pas Bobby que si IL le voulait il pourrait renvoyer Lucifer dans l'abîme sans bouger un doigt. Mais l'antéchrist, n'est pas issu de Dieu, n'est pas issu du principe créateur du verbe, il nait du diable et d'un humain souillé, il est une création non pas de Dieu mais du diable. En cela il n'obéit pas au principe du verbe ce qui en fait un être potentiellement aussi puissant que Dieu.

Mais Lucifer à créer des démons…

Et non, Lucifer n'a rien créer, jamais, il a corrompu, détourner, tenter, des humains ou des anges, mais il n'a jamais créé. Sam, tout du moins, ce qu'il finira par devenir, est sa seule et unique création. »

Bobby comprenait que la situation était grave, il n'arrivait pas à intégrer à quelle point elle l'était mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, soupirant il demanda :

« Qu'es-ce qu'on fait ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

L'ange et le mage échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et le jeune homme dit :

« Comme je l'ai dit, dévier les liens va nous permettre de gagner du temps, ca ne résoudras pas le problème mais ca nous permettras de trouver des solutions autres que celles que nous avons.

Et qui sont ?

C'est simple, on a trois possibilités, deux dont le résultat ne fait pas de doute, et la 3° qui n'est pas sur du tout. En premier, tuer Lucifer, lui mort, le sans-nom disparaitras aussi. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Deux, tuer Sam, je suis navré Bobby, j'aime Sam autant que toi, mais nous devons l'envisager. Et trois rendre Sam à Lucifer en espérant qu'il l'ait trouvé suffisamment à son goût pour transférer le sans-nom à un autre. Voila c'est ca les choix. »

Il y eut un long silence, puis Castiel demanda :

« De quoi as-tu besoin pour transférer les liens ? »

Bobby se retint de hurler, l'idée même était tout simplement répugnante, et d'un point de vue émotionnel, il aurait voulu étrangler l'archange et Tom au passage. Mais l'objectivité sans laquelle un chasseur ne faisait pas de vieux os, celle la même qui faisait qu'on tuait un possédé plutôt que de l'exorciser, lui imposait sa logique : Sam serrait la chose de son frère, ou mourrais. Et puis rien n'obligeais Dean à lui prodiguer les mêmes attentions que celles reçues de Lucifer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tom ?

Bobby ?

Y'a un truc que tu n'as pas précisé, Dean n'est pas obligé de coucher avec Sam n'est-ce pas ? »

Le silence du blond fut éloquent, et après un instant Bobby bafouilla :

« Pourquoi ?

La semence de Lucifer est un poison qui porte son propre antidote, si Sam le reçoit régulièrement il vivra, si il en est priver il mourra. Le transfert devrait supprimer une part des effets du poison, mais je ne peux pas le purger totalement. Le poison va se « caler » si je peux dire sur Dean et son sperme joueras le même rôle que celui du diable. Et avant que tu ne pose la question, non il ne peut pas juste se branler pour filer une dose à Sam, c'est l'acte sexuel qui active le coté poison de la chose.

Donc, si ! Il faudra qu'il couche ensemble et le plus souvent serras le mieux, tant que Sam serras occupé et « comblé » passez moi l'expression, non seulement l'influence de Lucifer seras réduite, mais la croissance du sans-nom également. »

Castiel intervint, soulevant un point que les deux autres avaient négligé :

« Dites, c'est bien joli tout ca, mais vous oubliez un détail, Dean, surtout avec ce qui c'est passé, n'accepteras jamais. »

Tom afficha un sourire mauvais :

« Laisse-moi, me charger de ca ! »

L'ange haussa un sourcil dubitatif, puis acquiesça, après tout c'était aussi pour s'occuper de Dean qu'il avait fait venir Tom, même si il était loin d'avoir confiance dans les méthodes que Tom emploierais. Le blond leur demanda seulement aux deux hommes de l'accompagné et de ne pas intervenir.

Une fois dans la chambre, Castiel s'assit sur le bord du lit, au niveau du torse de Dean, tandis que Tom prenait place de la même façon à ses pieds. L'ange se tourna vers le mage qui hocha la tête, il était temps de tirer Dean de son sommeil. Castiel passa sa main au dessus du visage du châtain, et après avoir attendu quelques secondes, le secoua gentiment en l'appelant.

Plus que n'importe qui, excepté Sam évidement, Tom savait à quel point Dean pouvait être désagréable quand on le réveillait, du moins tant que ce n'était pas pour un trèèèès bonne raison, située sous sa ceinture en général. Tom secoua la tête d'un air énervé, chassant des souvenirs parasites, il aurait besoin de toute sa colère pour Dean dans les minutes qui suivraient, recommencer à baver sur lui n'aiderait pas.

Dean finit par émerger, omettant complètement le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer et qu'il y avait trois autres personnes dans la chambre, il rabattit le drap, dévoilant son corps et s'étira langoureusement. Tom remercia dieu d'avoir fait le serment de ne jamais utilisé de sorts maléfiques pour son seul profit ou pour satisfaire une vengeance, parce que sinon Dean se serrait retrouver nu et attaché au lit dans l'instant. Quoiqu'en y repensant il n'existait pas de sort pour ca, enfin le faire à la main serrais encore plus agréable.

Tom s'engueula intérieurement, il devait se concentrer et pas penser à quel point Dean était sexy et appétissant, et sexy, et beau et sexy, il l'avait déjà dit ca ? Soupirant il se résolu à user de ses pouvoirs pour cloisonner son esprit, il n'avait plus fait ca depuis des années, mais c'était facile. Il suffisait de créer une pièce mentale dans laquelle on enfermait hermétiquement tout ce qui posait problème, en l'occurrence son attirance pour Dean.

Le Dean en question finit par ouvrir les yeux, au début il sembla surpris de voir Castiel et Bobby à son chevet, mais il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que tout lui revienne, il se recroquevilla instantanément sur lui-même, tournant le dos aux deux hommes. Le chasseur et l'ange s'entreregardèrent, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, mais Tom ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler, usant du ton le plus méprisant dont il était capable, il dit :

« Tu veut aussi te cacher sous les couvertures Dean ? »

Après coup, Dean avouerait que ce n'était ni les mots, ni le ton qu'il avait entendu, mais uniquement la voix. Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis 10 ans mais qu'il n'avait pas oubliée. Sursautant de surprise il se tourna vers Tom, le fixa quelques instants, puis d'un ton mi colérique, mi méprisant, demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? »

Suivant les recommandations du mage, aucun des deux hommes ne répondit et le blond se contenta de dire :

« Bonjour à toi aussi Dean, et je suis venu uniquement pour assister à ta déchéance, après tout ca fait 10 ans que j'en rêve. »

Dean Winchester, le chasseur qui ne reculait jamais, se retourna en direction du mur et ferma les yeux, refusant de voir l'air satisfait qu'affichait le blond, à mi-voix il répondit :

« Voila tu m'as vu, tu dois être content, je suis enfin à ma place, au fond du trou. »

Tom rit :

« Faudra que je vérifie avec Sam si tu es effectivement allé au fond de son trou comme tu dit. »

Les regards conjugués de Castiel et Bobby auraient pu le tuer sur place, mais il leur fit un clin d'œil en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, attendant que Dean réagisse, sans succès. Après une seconde il attaqua de nouveau :

« Tu aurais du me dire que c'était ca qui te faisait bander, je n'aurais rien eu contre le fait de baiser Sammy avec toi, je l'imagine bien entre nous, moi lui défonçant le cul pendant qu'il te sucerait, hummm. J'adore l'idée, aller on fait ca ? »

Il n'obtint pas plus de réaction que précédemment, retenant de justesse un soupir de découragement, il continua à provoquer Dean pendant plusieurs minutes, sans obtenir la moindre réaction. Finalement il se leva et fit signe au deux autres de le suivre dehors, à peine la porte fut elle refermé, que Castiel lui administra une gifle magistrale, qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Ce fut la première fois qu'il vit l'ange en colère et ce n'était pas un spectacle rassurant, Castiel l'engueula copieusement, l'empêchant de placer un mot, finalement lassé, le mage lui plaqua une main sur les lèvres et dit :

« J'avais besoin de savoir si il lui restait la moindre combativité, visiblement pas, et dans ces conditions je ne peut rien faire. Bordel Cas, tu veille sur lui depuis un an, tu crois vraiment que le Dean Winchester que tu as connu m'aurait laissé dire le dixième de ca sans me mettre son poing dans la gueule ? Il est totalement brisé, il n'y a plus aucune force en lui, je ne peux pas transférer les liens dans ces conditions, il doit prendre une part active dans le rituel et là il en est incapable. Je voulais qu'il réagisse, je voulais que la colère prenne le pas sur la honte, quitte à ce qu'il me casse la gueule, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur des moteurs, mais la vengeance aurait pu le faire avancer. »

Castiel compris, Bobby aussi, et si ce dernier n'avait pas frappé Tom c'était uniquement parce que l'ange avait été le plus rapide. Cas afficha d'un coup un air penaud que Tom ne lui avait jamais vu et s'excusa platement, Tom lui sourit et se colla contre lui, l'ange l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête en renouvelant ses excuses.

Après un instant, Bobby demanda :

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Tom soupira :

« Il faut que j'y retourne, si la colère ne marche pas il va falloir faire appelle à la logique et nous savons ce qu'elle vaut chez Dean.

Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais attendre ?

Surtout pas Cas, il ne faut pas que ce que j'ai planté en lui pousse, plus j'attends plus il serra convaincu que j'ai dit vrai. Laissez-moi seul avec lui, Cas garde quand même un œil sur nous, au cas où il essaierait de me tuer. »

Et Tom ne plaisantait même pas, Dean pouvait très bien être envahi par la colère avec un temps de retard et il tenait à sa peau. Le blond prit une grande inspiration et plongea dans la chambre.

* * *

P'tit blabla de moua: L'absence de reviews me laissant pensé que personne ne lit cette fic je ne voit pas l'interet de la continuée, donc sauf changement ceci serras le dernier chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean était assis sur le bord du lit, dos à la porte, il n'eut même pas un geste en entendant Tom rentré. Le blond observa en silence les épaules du jeune homme, les légers soubresauts qui les agitaient prouvaient ce qu'il avait craint, Dean pleurait.

Même en sachant qu'il avait eu raison d'agir comme il l'avait fait, Thomas se sentit affreusement coupable, il n'avait vu Dean pleurer qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie, c'était d'ailleurs le dernier souvenir qu'il avait eu de lui dix ans plus tôt. Dean était censé annoncer à John qu'il sortait avec le blond, mais il c'était dégonflé, craignant que son père ne le repousse, il n'avait rien dit. Quand il était revenu vers Thomas il avait maladroitement tenté de le convaincre, et surtout de se convaincre lui-même que ce qu'ils avaient partagé n'était qu'une expérience, qu'il n'avait en fait aucune attirance pour les garçons.

Tom avait rêvé de le frapper, mais il c'était contenté de lui jeter le regard le plus méprisant qui soit, et sans un mot était rentré dans la maison pour prendre ses affaires, dix minutes plus tard il quittait la casse au volant de sa voiture. Quand il avait mis le contact il avait regardé Dean une dernière fois et l'avait vu en larmes. S'il avait été moins en colère peut-être aurait-il renoncé à partir, mais il n'avait pas pu. Le blond n'avait pas fait deux kilomètres avant d'arrêter sa voiture pour sangloter pendant de longues minutes. Il c'était alors jurer de ne jamais faire un geste pour Dean Winchester, promesse qu'il avait tenu pendant 10 ans, mais aujourd'hui il en était tout simplement incapable.

Se doutant bien que Dean n'allait pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts si il avait le malheur de poser ne serais-ce qu'un doigt sur lui il se contenta de s'asseoir à ses cotés et dire :

« Je n'en pensais pas un mot Dean, je voulais juste te faire réagir. »

Un soupçon de colère transparu dans la voix du châtain :

« Ben voila tu m'as fait réagir, t'es content ? »

Tom soupira, il mourrait d'envie de prendre son ex dans ses bras pour le consoler de son mieux, mais c'était trop tôt, à mi-voix il dit :

« Non Dean, je ne suis pas content, nous avons besoin de toi, le monde à besoin de toi, c'est injuste, mais c'est comme ca, tu es l'élu, tu dois vaincre Lucifer, et là tu ne serrais même pas capable de combattre un poltergeist. J'ai voulu que tu te mettes en colère, que tu cherche la vengeance sur Lucifer. »

Dean secoua la tête :

« Je me moque du monde, ils peuvent tous crever. »

Le blond hocha la tête :

« Tu as raison, ils ne méritent pas forcément mieux, du moins la majorité d'entre eux, mais si Lucifer n'est pas arrêter il s'en prendra à Bobby, à moi, à Castiel et à Sam. Tu es le seul qui puisse empêcher ca, si tu renonce Sam mourras, ou finiras sa vie en étant la pute du diable. »

Le chasseur laissa échapper un sanglot qui brisa le cœur du blond, et murmura :

« Je ne mérite pas de m'approcher de lui, Sam avait raison il aurait du partir loin de moi, je suis un monstre. »

Tom ne résista pas plus longtemps, il attira le châtain contre lui, qui n'eut pas la moindre résistance pour nicher sa tête dans son cou, Tom caressa doucement les cheveux et le dos de son ancien amant et murmura à son tour :

« Tu as tort bébé, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il c'est passé. »

Dean releva la tête, les yeux plein d'espoirs il attendit la suite :

« Tu connais les succubes ? – Le châtain hocha la tête – Et bien Lucifer, en tant que premier et plus puissant démon, à tous les pouvoirs des autres, celui des succubes compris, il émet une dose d'aphrodisiaque tellement forte qu'il réussirait à faire bander un eunuque devant une chèvre. Mais il faut avouer que tu as une petite part de responsabilité dans ce qui c'est passer. Crois moi, je ne parle pas par regret, mais si tu avais assumé ton gout des garçons, tu aurais été beaucoup moins sensible au spectacle qu'il t'a offert. »

Dean ne voulait pas le croire, il s'estimait responsable de ses actes, il était fort, il était un chasseur aguerri, il aurait du pouvoir résister aux ruses du diable, de quelques natures qu'elles soient. D'une certaine façon il se complaisait dans sa culpabilité, cela lui donnait enfin une raison pour renoncer, cesser le combat, se reposer et se laisser mourir. Dean était tout simplement fatigué de sa vie, et la certitude d'avoir sombré dans une déchéance absolue lui permettait de ne plus faire face à son destin.

Tom n'avait même pas besoin de sonder l'esprit de son ami, il savait exactement ce qu'il pensait, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait lui aussi ressentit cela, pour des raisons différentes, mais le résultat était le même, il avait abandonné la chasse. Et c'était cela que Dean voulait, s'arrêter, et vivre le peu de temps qui lui restait aussi tranquillement que possible. Bien évidement, le blond ne comptait pas lui laisser le choix, il embrassa le front du châtain et murmura :

« Je sais que tu es fatigué bébé, mais si tu t'arrête alors Sam seras perdu à jamais. Si tu dois faire une dernière chose avant de te ranger c'est celle là, détruire Lucifer ! »

Dean pouffa :

« Ca fait dix ans que personne ne m'a appelé comme ca. »

Tom sourit :

« Désolé, ne va pas croire que je cherche à t'attirer dans mon lit Dean, c'est juste le gout du souvenir, ce lit, cette chambre, toi dans mes bras… »

Dean acquiesça et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du blond pour murmurer :

« Qui te dit que je ne veut pas être dans ton lit ? »

Le blond gémit, dix ans après Dean n'avait pas oublié à quel point ses oreilles étaient des zones érogènes et il en jouait, si il c'était écouté Tom aurait prit le châtain sur le champ. Mais Dean ne cherchait que de la chaleur humaine, que ce soit Tom ou un autre n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour lui, même si il n'en était pas conscient. De plus le châtain était trop fragile en cet instant pour que Thomas n'éprouve pas un profond de dégout de lui-même après, si il cédait il ne ferrait que profiter de la détresse de ami. Mais il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le repousser.

Rassemblant sa volonté il s'écarta un peu de Dean et dit :

« J'adorerais Dean, mais pas maintenant, je ne pense pas que tu soit vraiment conscient de ce que tu désire, mais quand tu iras mieux, si tu le veut toujours, je serrais là. Maintenant je crois que tu as surtout besoin de sommeil. »

Dean hocha la tête en affichant un sourire penaud qui faillit briser la volonté du blond, cet imbécile pouvait être tellement craquant quand il jouait à l'enfant pris en faute. Il se rapprocha du blond pour nicher à nouveau sa tête dans son cou et demanda :

« Tu veut bien dormir avec moi ? Dormir hein ! »

Tom sourit et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne en disant :

« Bien sur bébé. »

Dean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se glissa sous les couvertures, et tendit les bras pour inviter le blond à le rejoindre. Tom sourit, Dean ne jouait pas souvent le jeu de l'enfant, en fait il ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre quand il le faisait. Même dix ans plus tard, il était incapable de résister à la bouille d'ange de Dean, pitoyable ! Pitoyable mais tellement bon malgré tout.

Tom se dévêtit ne gardant que son boxer et s'allongea sur les couvertures, autant garder une barrière entre eux, fut-elle symbolique. Dean n'insista pas, mais vint instantanément se nicher dans les bras du blond pour poser sa tête sur ses pectoraux puissants et soupirer de contentement. Le blond se retint de faire de même, il embrassa de nouveau le crâne du châtain et murmura :

« Dors bébé, je suis là. »

Dean ne tarda pas à obéir, le sommeil magique n'était en rien reposant, et il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis deux jours. Il remercia mentalement Dieu d'avoir permis à Tom d'oublier sa haine, et s'endormi.

Tom quant à lui se prépara mentalement à la future discutions qu'il devrait avoir avec Dean, lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait abuser de son frère pour lui sauver la vie risquait de ne pas être une partie de plaisir. En fait hors de la présence de Lucifer il doutait même que Dean soit capable de manifester toute sa virilité à l'idée « d'honorer » son cadet. Hors c'était indispensable, il faudrait donc qu'il trouve un moyen pour l'y aider, il retint un gloussement amusé à l'idée de gaver Dean de petites pilules bleues, mais cela ne suffirait pas, Dean devrait désirer Sam, et le traiter comme Lucifer l'avait fait, sans quoi le transfert des liens ne tiendrait pas, et Sam retournerait vers le diable. Le mage soupira, le seul moyen qui s'offrait à lui était la magie, manipuler l'esprit de Dean pourrait résoudre le problème, mais comment ?

Tom doutait de pouvoir faire oublier à Dean que Sam était son frère, ils avaient traversé trop de chose ensemble, alors comment ? Dean aimait les garçons, pas uniquement les garçons, mais tout de même, alors peut-être pourrait-il le conditionner pour qu'il ne voit pas Sam, mais un autre, quelqu'un qu'il désirait. Mais pour se faire Dean devrait coucher et soumettre cet autre homme, au moins une fois, Tom ne pouvait pas bâtir une illusion sur rien. Il faudrait donc que Dean lui révèle quels étaient ses gouts en matière d'homme, le mage ne doutait pas de trouver quelqu'un ayant des gouts violents qui correspondrait aux canons de beauté du châtain.

Tom hésita à plonger dans l'esprit de son ami pour y rechercher l'apparence de celui ou ceux qui le faisait fantasmer, mais c'était un domaine trop privé pour qu'il fasse cela à Dean, non il lui demanderait, cela devrait suffire.

Satisfait, le blond se laissa envahir par la douce chaleur du corps de Dean et commença à se laisser aller au sommeil, mais l'apparition de Castiel au milieu de la chambre le réveilla instantanément. Tout sourire, le mage posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en désignant le châtain et communiqua mentalement avec l'ange. Ce n'était pas un médium très précis pour parler, mais il se refusait à déranger Dean :

« Par la pensé Cas, il a besoin de dormir. »

Castiel hocha la tête et demanda :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Tom tiqua, Castiel cachait, assez maladroitement d'ailleurs, quelque chose en rapport avec Dean, mais il n'arrivait pas mettre le doigt dessus, jugeant que si c'était important l'archange le lui dirait tôt ou tard, il ne s'attarda pas dessus et répondit :

« Un peu mieux je crois, mais on est encore loin de ce dont on a besoin. Il est extenué Cas, physiquement et mentalement, il en a marre de la chasse, et je pense que je vais devoir lui répéter un certain nombre de fois que si il renonce Sam mourras. C'est à mon avis le seul moyen qu'on est. »

L'ange acquiesça et « dit » :

« Je pense vu votre position, que tu peux aussi te mettre en avant comme étant une victime potentiel, il ne t'as pas fallut longtemps pour le remettre dans ton lit. »

Tom comprit, Cas avait voulu faire passer sa remarque pour une plaisanterie, mais la jalousie manifeste qu'il y avait derrière valait plus que toute les explications, l'archange était amoureux de Dean Winchester. Tom retint un sourire, cela expliquait beaucoup de chose, il hésita à taquiner Castiel sur le sujet, mais n'en fit rien, il n'était pas archange depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Les anges étaient incapables d'amour, d'amour humain, ils pouvaient aimer à la façon des anges, platoniquement. Mais les archanges étaient bien plus semblables aux hommes et pouvaient aimer, mentalement et physiquement, mais Castiel n'en était pas encore conscient. Tom retint un autre sourire, il faudrait que quelqu'un explique la sexualité à Castiel, ce qui risquait d'être assez comique. Tom se demanda si les sentiments de l'ange étaient partagés, peut-être que c'était la solution à son problème, mais il renonça instantanément, Castiel était trop pur pour se prêter aux jeux violents qui seraient nécessaire à la mise en place de l'illusion.

Dans d'autre circonstances, Tom aurait expliqué à Castiel qu'il ne c'était rien passé entre Dean et lui, et aurait tout tenté pour lui faire réaliser ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait pas. Castiel conscient de son amour pour Dean souffrirait davantage de le voir avec un autre, que Castiel inconscient de son désir, et de plus Thomas n'excluais pas d'être celui qui prendrait la place de Sam dans l'esprit de Dean. Sans gouter particulièrement ce genre de jeux, il avait déjà pratiqué, avec Dean entre autre, dans l'autre sens en l'occurrence, et si c'était la seul solution pour sauver Sam, il le ferrait.

Bien que répugnant à blesser Castiel il répondit à voix haute pour ne pas trahir ses sentiments :

« Que veut tu je suis irrésistible. »

L'ange hocha la tête d'un air mécontent et disparu, Tom se mordit les lèvres, et se répéta en boucle qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais cela n'apaisa pas sa conscience. Soupirant il se serra contre Dean, ressentant lui aussi un besoin de chaleur humaine, et se laissa emporté par le sommeil.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et comme à son habitude garda les yeux fermer pendant un moment. Sans croire un instant qu'il était encore amoureux de Dean, il devait reconnaitre que l'avoir dans ses bras n'était pas loin du bonheur parfait. Tom entrouvrit un œil pour voir si sa peluche personnelle dormait encore, mais le regard reconnaissant du châtain lui prouva que non. Souriant, le mage l'embrassa sur le front et demanda :

« Ca va mieux bébé ? »

Visiblement résolu à continuer son numéro d'enfant, Dean se pelotonna davantage contre le blond et hocha la tête en disant :

« Oui, merci Tommy. »

Le blond sourit, il avait toujours détesté ce surnom, qu'il trouvait ridicule, mais Dean avait insisté pour l'utiliser quand ils étaient ensemble, prétextant qu'ainsi il serrait le seul à l'appeler ainsi. L'argumentation pour le moins fallacieuse du châtain avait été suivit d'une nuit torride après laquelle Tom aurait accepté de se faire appeler germaine tant qu'il avait droit aux savants traitements de Dean. Il était donc rester Tommy pour Dean, à l'époque Sam avait voulu copier son grand frère, ne comprenant pas en quoi la relation de ses deux grands frères était spéciale. Mais une nuit de cauchemar, le cadet des Winchester n'avait pas trouvé ses ainés dans la chambre et était descendu, pour les surprendre en pleine action sur le sol de la cuisine. De cette nuit, Tom était resté Tom pour Sam.

Tom embrassa de nouveau le front de son ami et demanda :

« Te sent-tu assez fort pour qu'on parle de Sammy ? »

Il sentit le frisson qui parcouru le corps de Dean, et crut qu'il allait refuser, mais ce ne fut pas le cas :

« Pas sur, mais il le faut. »

Le mage hocha la tête et commença :

« Sam est lié à Lucifer, par le sang, le sexe et le sperme. Deux liens qui le soumettent au diable et le troisième qui le tuera. En plus de ca, Sam porte et devient l'antéchrist, parce qu'il à porter le sang de plusieurs princes infernaux et qu'il a été pris par Lucifer. Je ne peux pas briser ces liens ou empêcher qu'il devienne le Sans-Nom, mais je peux retarder sa gestation en détournant les liens sur quelqu'un d'autre. »

Tom fit une pause, incertain sur la façon de continuer, et Dean crut qu'il en avait terminé :

« Très bien, fait-le. »

Tom avait fait beaucoup de choses répugnantes dans sa vie, voler, mentir, tromper, tuer, mais jamais il ne c'était dégoutté à ce point. Il avait été facile de se voiler la face pendant dix ans, mais maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau Dean dans ses bras il réalisait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté, il avait été malheureux comme les pierres, mais il ne croyait pas l'avoir haït. Aujourd'hui il prenait conscience de l'attachement profond qui le liait à Dean et Sam, et il ne voulait pas leur faire davantage de mal, tout en sachant qu'il n'existait pas d'autre moyen.

Le blond soupira lourdement :

« J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple bébé, mais pour transféré ces liens, il faudra que tu te sacrifie. »

Dean haussa les épaules :

« Je l'ai déjà fait, la seule chose c'est que j'espère ne pas retourner en enfer. »

Tom fut à deux doigts de le gifler, il s'abstint mais ne put empêcher sa voix de charrier des glaçons :

« Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais sacrifier ta vie ? Tu crois que ta vie vaut moins que celle de Sam ? »

Le châtain haussa de nouveau les épaules et répondit comme si c'était une évidence :

« Oui, bien sur que sa vie vaut plus que la mienne. »

En une seconde, Tom se redressa, attrapa le chasseur par les épaules pour qu'il soit face à face et lui expédia une gifle retentissante :

« T'es trop con ! Putain mais quand est-ce que tu va te décider à voir la réalité en face ? Sam n'est pas le petit garçon parfait que tu imagine, en tout cas il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps. Il t'a menti, il t'a frappé, il a refusé de t'écouter, d'écouter des anges, il a choisit sa voie en continuant à boire du sang de démon et si il avait été moins con, on ne serrait pas dans cette situation. Alors non il ne vaut pas plus que toi, il vaudrait plutôt moins ! »

Tom expira longuement pour se calmer, tandis que Dean refusait de croiser son regard, et continua :

« J'adore Sam, je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir eu une part aussi importante que toi dans son éducation mais je l'ai quand même élevé. Il est mon petit frère aussi surement que si on avait le même sang, mais je peux t'affirmer Dean que si on ne trouve pas de solution pour tuer Lucifer rapidement, je tuerais Sam de mes mains pour empêcher la naissance du Sans-nom. Pas par sadisme, mais parce qu'il ne nous restera que cette solution. Alors à toi de faire ta part si tu ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là. Tu dois tuer Lucifer, si tu le fait, les liens disparaitrons et le Sans-nom aussi. »

Le blond se calma et regretta son éclat, il attira le châtain contre lui et murmura dans ses cheveux :

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ce genre de conneries bébé, tu comprends ? Je sais que John t'as bourré la tête d'idée de ce genre, mais aujourd'hui en voyant ce qui à découler de cette idée stupide que tu devais protéger Sam à tout prix, je pense qu'il regrettait de t'avoir ordonné ca. »

A cela Dean ne put qu'acquiescer intérieurement et pour toute réponse, il entoura la taille du blond pour se serrer davantage contre lui. Tom sourit une seconde avant de râler intérieurement, Dean avait décidé de jouer à l'enfant, et bien qu'il soit adorable au plus haut point dans ce rôle, cela ne les aiderais pas avancer. Mais, à moins que Dean est radicalement changé en dix années, ce qui était toujours possible, le blond savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, ou en tout cas pas grand-chose, de son ami tant qu'il n'aurait pas joué le jeu et satisfait ses désirs. Les désirs en question pouvant aller du hamburger-bière, à une séance de sexe sauvage.

Sans avoir eu une enfance dorée, loin s'en fallait, Tom savait qu'il avait l'avantage d'en avoir eu une, contrairement à Dean. Dean qui avait été obligé d'élève son frère, passant sur ses propres pulsions enfantines pour satisfaire celles de Sam. Tom c'était souvent étonné que Dean n'ai pas finis par haïr son cadet. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand ils c'étaient trouvés, les deux adolescents qu'ils étaient à l'époque avait mis en place ce « jeu », qui permettait à Dean d'entretenir une illusion d'enfance. Et visiblement Dean n'avait pas tardé à retrouver ses vieux reflexes de sale gosse.

Malgré l'urgence de la situation, Tom se dit que son ami avait traversé plus que ca part d'ennuis et méritait cette petite pause.

Il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les cheveux du châtain et demanda :

« Tu veut manger bébé ? »

Dean releva la tête et sans une hésitation posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond avant de murmurer :

« Oui, toi ! »

Tom réfléchit à toute allure, s'il parvenait à trainer Dean sur le terrain des pratiques violentes, il pourrait bâtir son illusion et ainsi épargner au maximum le châtain. Malheureusement il doutait que Dean soit réceptif à ce genre d'exotisme avec la scène que Lucifer lui avait imposé. Et coucher avec Dean sans cela ne servirait à rien…. La langue du brun titillant le lobe de son oreille lui fit revoir son idée : coucher avec Dean sans cela lui ferais prendre un super pied.

Lassé d'être un garçon sage et raisonnable, Tom écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Dean avant de lécher doucement les lèvres encore closes du châtain qui s'écartèrent sans réticence. Leurs deux langues se redécouvrirent comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Tom embrassa Dean avec toute la passion dont il était capable, avant de l'allonger sur le lit pour reconquérir, dix ans après, ce corps qui avait été à lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Encore une fois Tom garda les yeux fermés en se réveillant, à cet instant plus qu'à tout autre il se sentait toujours en paix, calme et serein. Et ce matin encore davantage que d'habitude, avoir Dean, nu, coller contre son torse était proche du bonheur absolu. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, savourant la chaleur de ce corps délicieux contre le sien, l'odeur musquée qui s'en dégageais, et cette impression de sécurité qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec personne d'autre que Dean. Le seul homme qu'il avait toujours estimé plus « fort » que lui, pas forcément physiquement, quoiqu'aujourd'hui cela devait être le cas, mais surtout Dean était un chasseur accompli. Tom n'avait pas le devoir de le préserver de ce qui se cachait dans les ténèbres car le châtain y avait plongé plus profondément et plus souvent que lui. Et même si cette nuit n'avait été que du sexe, le blond voulait croire que Dean le protégerait si l'occasion lui en était donnée.

Débordant d'affection pour son amant, il resserra sa prise autour de lui, pour entendre une seconde plus tard :

« Salut Tommy. »

Les yeux toujours fermés, Tom sentit la main de Dean se poser sur sa hanche pour glisser vers son sexe et le taquiner doucement :

« Hum, toujours aussi en forme au réveil petit pervers. »

Le blond pouffa, et laissa sa propre main explorer l'entrejambe du châtain, c'est sans surprise qu'il y découvrit une virilité fièrement dressée. Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant avant de murmurer d'un ton provocant :

« Toi par contre… »

Dean se redressa brusquement et l'embrassa violement avant de dire d'une voix faussement vulgaire :

« J'vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai mâle moi ! »

Tom rit :

« Vu qu'à part moi y'a que toi ici, je ne sais pas où tu compte le trouver. »

Dean prit un air faussement outré et commencer à mordiller le torse du blond en disant :

« On va voir ce que tu diras dans une heure quand je t'aurais épuisé petit allumeur.

Une heure ? Vantard ! »

Dean ne répondit pas, laissant ses lèvres s'exprimer silencieusement sur le corps musclé de son amant. Tom se laissa faire en gémissant de contentement, pour laisser échapper un cri de plaisir intense quand Dean goba son sexe tendu. C'est sans surprise, ni regret qu'ils perdirent la notion du temps.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que les deux garçons réintégrèrent le monde réel, ils auraient tout deux voulus poursuivre leurs ébats, pas seulement pas gout de la luxure, quoique cela jouait, mais surtout parce que tant qu'ils étaient ainsi à s'aimés, l'apocalypse n'existait plus. Mais l'un et l'autre était bien trop conscient de leurs responsabilités pour poursuivre plus que de raison cet aveuglement volontaire.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Dean se lança :

« Quel sacrifice Tommy ? »

Il y avait milles autres questions, mais Dean posa la seule à laquelle Tom ne désirait pas répondre, malgré cela il le fit :

« Ce qu'il te reste d'innocence et d'estime de toi. »

Le châtain leva un sourcil interrogatif et le blond développa :

« Pour ralentir le développement du Sans-Nom, pour détourner Sam de l'influence de Lucifer, tu doit faire de lui ton esclave comme l'a fait Lucifer. De la même façon, tu va devoir l'humilier, le traiter comme une pute et le baiser. C'est la seule solution, et encore elle ne nous permettra que de gagner du temps bébé, je suis désolé. »

Dire que Dean fut surpris serrai le plus bel euphémisme qui soit ou est jamais été. Mais au lieu de l'explosion de colère et d'incrédulité que Tom attendait, il n'y eut rien ! Le chasseur resta figé, la bouche entrouverte, dans un état d'hébétude absolue, ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Dean à ce moment personne n'aurait pu le dire. Le châtain resta si longtemps amorphe, que Tom, après avoir, en vain tenté de le faire réagir en l'appelant et en le secouant, tenta d'infiltrer son esprit. Sans succès, et Tom dut se rendre à l'évidence, Dean avait « bugé », et si, pour un ordinateur, il suffisait de le rallumer, pour un humain, la procédure était moins simple, pour peu qu'il en existe une d'ailleurs.

Ses propres pouvoirs étant insuffisants, ou en tout cas inadaptés, Tom décida de chercher de l'aide. Il allongea Dean sur le lit, lui passa un boxer, le sien ou celui de Dean ? Quelle importance ? Le recouvrit d'un drap et s'habilla rapidement pour aller chercher Castiel.

L'archange n'allait pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts, après tout le blond venait de passer une nuit et presque une journée complète à coucher avec l'homme que l'ange aimait, mais vu la situation ce genre de considérations devraient s'effacer, il le fallait. Heureusement, Castiel ne lui fit pas défaut, après avoir écouté les explications du blond il se transporta directement dans la chambre pour sonder l'esprit de son aimé.

Peut-être le pouvoir de l'archange était-il plus fort ? Peut-être l'amour que Castiel portait à Dean joua ? Peut-être que Dean c'était déjà en partie remis ? Difficile à dire, en tout cas quand Castiel plongea dans l'esprit du châtain pour lui communiquer son soutien et son affection, le châtain réagit et s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son ange gardien. C'est à cet instant que Tom rentra, les voir tout le deux ainsi enlacés lui arracha un sourire attendris, Dieu veuille qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour en paix.

Tom resta figé quelques instants sur le seuil, attendant que Castiel calme Dean, puis revint s'asseoir sur le lit et posa une main dans le dos de son amant. Le châtain releva la tête du cou de l'ange et regarda son ami, il n'eut même pas besoin de poser de question, Tom secoua la tête :

« Non bébé, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités, du moins je n'en vois aucune, et malheureusement nous devons agir vite. »

Dean hocha péniblement la tête, Tom lui caressa doucement la joue et sourit doucement :

« Rassure toi je peux tout de même te rendre la chose moins pénible, si tu le souhaite et si nous pouvons agir vite, je peux t'imposer une illusion qui te ferras croire que tout ce que tu fais subir à Sam tu le fait en fait subir à un autre. Pour ca il faut juste que tu le fasses au moins une fois à un mec qui t'excite, dit moi juste quels sont tes gouts et je te trouverais le mec qu'il faut. »

Le châtain réfléchit pendant quelques instants, et jeta un coup d'œil gêner en direction de Castiel qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras, l'ange sourit et le lâcha en disant :

« Je comprends Dean ne t'en fait pas. »

Il ressorti de la chambre, laissant les deux garçons en tête à tête, et Dean se tourna vers la blond en gardant les yeux baissés et murmura :

« Toi, il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'oserais faire ca, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon truc, enfin que ce rôle la, n'est pas mon préféré. Au moins avec toi je ne me sentirais pas trop ridicule. »

Tom acquiesça, il y avait bien pensé, Dean, sans être très porté sur ce genre de pratique ne rechignait pas à y jouer, mais cela avait toujours été dans le rôle du soumis. Alors joué au dominant sur quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de ces pratiques, il ne s'en sentait pas capable, au moins avec Tom il serrait en confiance et ne craindrait pas de se rendre ridicule.

Le blond embrassa gentiment son amant sur les lèvres et dit :

« Rassemble tes affaires, on va s'installer chez moi, on serra plus tranquille, là-bas je pourrais t'obéir en tout. »

Dean approuva et Tom alla informer Castiel, l'archange rechigna à l'idée de laisser les deux garçons seuls, fusse dans la maison de Tom qui passais pour la plus sécurisée qui puisse exister. Le mage proposa alors de les faires surveiller de loin par l'un des frères de Castiel, si possible Raphael. L'ange acquiesça, Raphael avait été son supérieur quand il veillait sur Tom et en tant que tel connaissait déjà bien le jeune homme.

Castiel contacta l'autre archange qui apparu instantanément, Tom sourit en voyant l'archange avec son comportement de chiot fou, sauter au cou de Castiel, avant de se précipiter sur le mage pour l'embrasser profondément. Le blond répondit à son baiser en souriant intérieurement, Raphael avait été son amant pendant plusieurs mois, et ils ne s'étaient séparés que parce qu'ils avaient respectivement envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Une séparation comme les aimaient Tom, simple, voulue de part et d'autre, et sans ressentiments, au fil des ans le mage et l'archange c'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois pour des coups.

Tom écarta l'ange et examina son nouveau corps, Raphael changeait très souvent de corps, ce qui en faisait un amant plus que compétent, cette fois-ci il avait choisi un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, avec des longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts extraordinaire et pas un poil de graisse sur le corps.

Le mage se détourna pour retourner chercher ses affaires pendant que Castiel expliquais à son frère ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, Raphael ne manqua évidement pas de claquer gentiment les fesses de Tom en pouffant. Tom sourit et retourna dans la chambre, Dean avait déjà finit ses bagages et avait même commencé ceux du blond.

Finalement il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour être prêt et, grâce aux pouvoirs de Raphael, se retrouver dans la maison de Thomas. Dean resta figé devant le spectacle irréel de cette maison qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

L'extérieur était en bois exotique lui donnant une fausse image de chalet, car la maison n'en avait pas ni les dimensions, ni le style. Elle était construite comme un vieux ranch, un toit à 4 pentes, des fenêtres à guillotines, et une dépendance qui affichait un étage de moins que le bâtiment principal. Construite sur 3 niveau hors-sol plus un en sous-sol, la maison, même hermétiquement close comme elle l'était, semblait invité les gens à franchir son seuil et à se reposer en elle.

Thomas tira son ami de sa contemplation en allant ouvrir la porte, le châtain le rejoignit et tandis que le mage ouvrait les volets du rez-de-chaussée, il expliqua :

« Tous les murs sont doublés de fer, de même que le sol et le toit, chaque fenêtre et chaque porte recèle une ligne de sel, sans compter les pièges à démons dissimulés partout. Cette maison est encore plus sure que le bunker de Bobby, mais en plus sympa. »

Tom mena le chasseur à l'étage et lui désigna la chambre de maître en disant :

« Puisque je suis censé être ton esclave pendant quelques temps, voici Ta chambre, tu as une salle de bain attenante. Tu as aussi un bureau et une petite bibliothèque. »

La visita continua, le blond ne cacha absolument rien à son amant, lui montrant coup sur coup, la piscine au sous-sol, la salle d'armes, la véranda situé sur le toit et pourvu d'un jacuzzi, et surtout, ce que Thomas appelait « la pièce de jouets », qui recelait tout ce que l'esprit humain avait pu inventer comme jouets pour adultes avertis.

Finalement Thomas ramena son ami dans la cuisine et, après lui avoir servi un café, dit :

« Théoriquement dans ce genre de pratiques on décidé d'un mot de passe pour que le dominant n'aille pas trop loin, mais Sam n'auras pas ce genre de sécurité et donc il faut que nous n'en ayons pas non plus. Je te fais confiance pour t'arrêter à temps. »

Dean hocha la tête, et demanda :

« Quand tout seras finis j'aimerais amener Sam ici pour qu'il se repose, je suis sur qu'il adorerait cette maison, enfin si tu le veux bien évidement. »

Tom sourit :

« Bien sur, et je peux déjà te dire que oui, Sam adore cette maison. »

Le chasseur afficha un air étonné :

« Tu veut dire qu'il est déjà venu ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules :

« Bien sur, à chaque vacances scolaire quand il était à Stanford. »

L'étonnement de Dean s'accentua et Tom rit :

« Dean, enfin réfléchis bébé. Quand tu es allé récupérer Sam à la fac, tu ne t'es pas étonné de son appartement ? Tu as vu la moindre de trace qu'il est eu un boulot pour payer ses études ? Tu crois qu'il utilisait une fausse carte de crédit ? »

Le châtain fut forcé de reconnaitre qu'effectivement, rien ne lui avait laissé penser que son frère travaillait pour payer ses études, et Tom dit :

« C'est moi qui ai payer ses études bébé, l'appartement, les frais de scolarité etc.. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire pour mon petit frère. »

Le blond vit milles questions traversé le regard de son amant et se résolu à lui expliqué posément comment les choses c'étaient passés :

« Quand Sam vous a quitter, il à errer quelques jours, ne sachant pas où aller. Oh il savait se débrouiller pour manger et trouver un endroit ou dormir, mais il a réalisé qu'il n'avait pas de foyer, et ca lui a mis un méchant coup. Finalement il m'a appelé, m'expliquant qu'il avait décidé de renoncer à la chasse pour vivre une vie normale, mais qu'il ne savait pas où aller. J'ai sauté dans ma voiture instantanément et je suis allé le chercher, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fragile qu'au moment où je l'ai trouvé recroquevillé sous un abri de bus, les vêtements trempés par la pluie. Il a été malade une semaine après ca, mais malade comme je l'avais jamais vu, quasiment incapable de se lever tellement il était faible.

Après ca il c'est installé, ca lui a pris du temps avant de se considérer comme chez lui, pourtant j'ai tout fait pour ca, je suis même allé jusqu'à faire ceinture pour ne pas qu'il voit les mecs que je trainais dans mon lit. Enfin, j'ai tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise. Et puis je l'ai aidé à faire les démarches pour entrer en fac, on lui a trouvé un appartement, je lui ai dit qu'il n'aurait jamais à me rembourser à la condition qu'il ait son diplôme haut la main, et il a bosser pour ca. J'étais tellement fier de lui Dean, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Et tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j'ai maudit ton père, et toi aussi d'ailleurs, de l'avoir forcer à choisir entre ses études et vous.

Je ne l'ai jamais repoussé.

C'est vrai, mais tu n'as jamais rien fait pour avoir de ses nouvelles non plus, tu avais trop peur de ton père. Comme pour moi. Enfin tout ca c'est loin maintenant. Voila je crois que je t'ai tout dit. »

Dean hocha la tête :

« Merci Tommy, merci de lui avoir offert cette chance. »

Tom sourit :

« Je te l'ais dit, c'était le moins que je pouvais faire pour mon petit frère. »

Les deux garçons restèrent alors silencieux un long moment, puis Dean demanda d'une petite voix :

« On commence ? »

Le blond hocha la tête et répondit avec un sourire pervers :

« Je suis à vous maître. »

Dean mit plusieurs heures pour être sur de lui, mais il ne fut jamais totalement à l'aise. Tom, de son coté, fit tout pour le rassurer et imaginer le maximum de situations possibles, ce qui lui causa quelques douleurs, particulièrement à l'arrière train. Dean ayant décidé que les claques sur la partie la plus charnue de l'anatomie du blond serraient la seule sanction qu'il s'autoriserait sur Sam, simplement parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait quand son frère était enfant.

Ils restèrent deux jours et deux nuits complètes chez Tom, jusqu'à ce que Dean se déclare prêt. Alors Raphael les ramenas chez Bobby, et, suivant les instructions de Tom alla chercher les autres archanges, dont la présence serait indispensable pour le rituel.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le bunker, autour d'un Sam toujours nu et désormais attaché à son lit. Le seul à ne pas être présent était Bobby, il n'était pas nécessaire pour le rituel, et donc avait préféré ne pas voir ce spectacle.

Gabriel, Uriel et Michel étaient autour de Sam, Raphael se tenait aux cotés de Tom et Castiel était bien évidement collé à Dean. Tom expliqua alors le rituel :

« Gabi et les autres vous allez devoir faire boire vos sangs à Sam, forcer le si il le faut, mais essayer de ne pas tous vous épuisez, après le rituel vous allez être incapables de vous défendre, il faut que l'un de vous soit capable de ramener tous les autres en haut. Raph et Cas, même chose pour vous, mais vous attendrez mon signal pour commencer, il faut que Sam, Dean et moi atteignons le même « niveau de sang » au même moment. A ce moment là, il faudra détacher Sam, et Dean il faut que nous soyons tout les deux à poils. Quand je te ferrais signe tu devras prendre Sam, ce seras la seule fois où tu le feras en le voyant, mais le pouvoir du rituel et du sang de Cas devrait te laisser dans un état second, tu n'auras pas de mal à le faire, même devant nous tous. Quand tu auras joui en lui, le rituel serra terminé et nous pourrons nous reposer. Des questions ? »

Personne ne dit rien, et Tom fit signe aux trois archanges autour de Sam de commencés, dans le même temps, il se dévêtît et fit signe à Dean de faire de même. Le blond retint un sourire devant le regard gourmand de Cas en voyant le chasseur nu comme un ver.

Le mage se concentra sur Sam suivant mentalement le « niveau de sang angélique » en lui, il fallut quasiment vider totalement Uriel et Michel pour que le niveau soit enfin acceptable. Alors Tom fit signe aux deux autres archanges, et chacun s'entaillèrent les poignets pour nourrir de leur puissance le mage et le chasseur. Tom dut se retenir de ne pas vomir en avalant la première gorgée, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il buvait le sang de Raphael, l'archange lui avait déjà fait ce don quand il avait renoncé à la chasse, pour qu'il puisse malgré tout assurer sa sécurité.

Etendant son champ de perception, Tom sonda ses deux amis pour déterminer quand ils serraient prêts pour la suite, quelques secondes avant que ce ne soit le cas, il utilisa toute la puissance accumulé grâce aux sangs des cinq archanges pour détourner les liens de Sam vers son frère.

C'était comme plier une barre d'acier, et cela multiplié par trois, il crut bien ne pas y arriver, les liens semblaient dotés d'une volonté propre, refusant de quitter Lucifer pour s'attacher à Dean, mais le mage puisa dans des réserves ignorées de lui-même, et finit par lié la dernière chaine à Dean. Mort de fatigue, il ne put que faire un petit signe au châtain, lui indiquant que le dernier acte du rituel devait être effectué.

Tom avait eu raison, le sang de Cas et la magie inhérente au rituel avait effacé nombre de réticences chez Dean, sans dire qu'il était ravi de ce qu'il allait devoir faire, il n'en ressentait plus ni honte ni peur. Sam restait son frère, mais c'était une information à peine plus importante que de savoir si il était blond, brun ou châtain, tout ce qui importait à cet instant c'était qu'il était mignon, nu et demandeur.

Suivant les instructions de Tom, les 3 archanges avaient détaché Sam qui était sorti de son sommeil magique grâce au sang des anges, et donc, était redevenu la chose avide de luxure qu'il avait été devant Lucifer, mais cette fois c'était vers Dean qu'allait ses appétits et sa dévotion. Le Dean en question ne prononça pas un mot, il n'en eut pas besoin, que ce fut son attitude, ou, tout bêtement, sa virilité dressée vers le ciel, Sam comprit que son « maitre » le voulait et il s'exécuta.

Ce fut ainsi que la dernière parcelle d'innocence qu'il restait à Dean Winchester lui fut arrachée, en même temps que l'image asexuée qu'il avait encore de son petit frère et plus que tout, le peu d'estime de lui-même qu'il lui restait après son séjour en enfer. Quand il eut finalement atteint la jouissance, mettant fin à l'état second dans lequel il c'était trouvé, Dean pleura, et maudit Lucifer de l'avoir forcé à faire une chose aussi répugnante que de baiser son adorable petit frère.

Tom et Castiel pleurèrent aussi, pour Dean, et le mage se jura de trouver un moyen pour briser les liens de Sam, quitte à y laisser la vie.


	6. Chapter 6

Sur les conseils de Tom, Dean et Sam furent transportés chez lui pour que l'aîné se sente le moins gêner possible dans sa « tâche ». Le mage fut le seul à les accompagner, et ce fut Raphael qu'il désigna pour veiller sur eux, mais sans être physiquement présent. Et si pendant les premières heures Dean fut gêner à l'idée qu'on l'observe constamment, il finit par ne plus y penser.

Tandis que Dean faisait son devoir auprès de son petit frère, Tom profitait du bonus de temps qu'ils avaient gagné pour étudier plus profondément les liens, espérant ainsi trouver un moyen de les briser. Malheureusement, plus il avançait dans son étude, plus il se rendait compte que quasiment rien ne pourrait venir à bout des chaînes magiques qui transformaient Sam en esclave soumis et luxurieux. Après une semaine d'étude, il sentit le découragement le gagner, Raphael, qui gardait plus volontiers un œil sur son ancien amant que sur les deux frères, particulièrement quand l'amant en question était sous la douche, se résolu à lui rendre visite.

Tom était vautrer dans un fauteuil de sa bibliothèque, consultant sans y croire un énième grimoire, quand l'archange blond apparu. Le mage trouvant que l'interruption arrivait à point nommé, laissa tomber le grimoire et sourit tristement à son visiteur. Le dit visiteur vint s'asseoir sur genoux et s'accrocha à son cou en disant :

« Ca va pas petit loup ? »

Curieux que malgré ses presque 2 mètres, tous les anges qu'il fréquentait donnait du « petit », petit ange pour Cas, petit loup pour Raph, pour Gabi il était petit mec. Petit, petit, petit, à croire qu'ils partageaient une forme de communication inconsciente qui les obligeait à conserver certaines habitudes des autres.

Sans répondre il serra le corps fin et musclé de l'archange contre lui, oui ca n'allait pas, mais Raphael ne pourrait rien y faire, alors à quoi bon en parler ? Comme toujours, l'archange comprit le désir de silence du blond et se contenta de répondre à son étreinte, ils restèrent ainsi, innocemment enlacés pendant quelques minutes, puis l'archange décida d'aider le jeune homme à se changer les idées. Sans prévenir, il les transporta, sans leurs vêtements dans la piscine du sous-sol.

Prit par surprise, Tom but la tasse et Raphael se fit un devoir de lui faire du bouche à bouche pour le cas où. Le mage ne se fit pas prier pour répondre aux avances de l'ange, Raphael était certainement le meilleur amant qu'il eut jamais eu, depuis le temps qu'ils couchaient ensemble, l'archange avait largement eu le temps d'apprendre ce qu'aimait le mage, et le fait qu'il change souvent de corps faisait de chaque fois une nouvelle expérience, tout ce qu'on pouvait souhaiter donc.

Après une soirée et une nuit de sexe débridé, Tom sentit beaucoup moins découragé, d'autant plus que Raphael avait décidé de rester physiquement à ses cotés, ce qui ne pouvait que l'aider puisque la magie était le domaine de l'archange. Chacun des 4 Premiers avait son domaine réservé, Michel gérait les chasseurs, Raphael les mages, Uriel s'occupait du renseignement et des prophètes, et Gabriel chapeautait tout cela, il était le seul à avoir un semblant d'autorité sur les 4 autres.

Raphael était certainement la « personne » la plus calée en magie que Tom eut jamais connu et son avis ne pourrait qu'être utile.

Vautrés sur le lit du mage, les deux blonds évoquèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient des liens en général et de ceux de Sam en particulier, sans trouver de solution autre que la destruction pur et simple, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pour faire cela il aurait fallut pouvoir rassemblé davantage de puissance que les 5 archanges réunis, autant dire la puissance de Dieu.

En entendant cela, Thomas se rappela la voix de son père disant «un rituel qui permet d'obtenir _une puissance quasi divine_ », il avait entendu ca, mais quand et à quel propos ? Quand son père avait-il pu évoquer une telle chose ? Il demanda à son amant, s'il avait le moindre souvenir d'une telle chose, ce à quoi l'archange répondit :

« Tu devrais plutôt demander à Cas, c'est lui qui t'a suivis le plus longtemps, si il y a une chance que l'un de nous ai une idée à ce propos il y a toutes les chances que ce soit lui. »

Thomas acquiesça, et contacta sur le champ son ancien ange gardien, Castiel se matérialisa instantanément au pied du lit, découvrant ainsi son aîné et le mage nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rougissant il se détourna immédiatement, depuis quelques temps ce genre de situation faisait naître en lui des pensés inavouables, du moins c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait. Pourtant la vision de son ancien supérieur ainsi vautré dans le lit d'un humain aurait du lui faire comprendre que cela n'était interdit, mais Cas avait été pendant trop longtemps un bon petit soldat au service de Michel pour penser autrement.

N'ayant aucune envie de perdre du temps avec ce genre de considérations ridicules, Tom demanda directement :

« Cas est-ce que tu te souviens d'un rituel dont mon père m'aurait parlé et qui permet d'obtenir une puissance presque divine ? »

Oubliant instantanément sa gêne, l'archange se retourna pour planter son regard dans celui du blond et répondit :

« Hors de question, je ne te laisserais pas faire cette folie ! Glastonbury à été scellé et ne doit plus être ouvert ! »

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles, il n'aurait jamais du en dire autant, il n'avait aucun doute concernant le fait que Tom se souviendrait, ou, au pire, chercherait de quoi il était question, et avec le nom en sa possession il finirait forcément par trouver. Raphael avait instantanément compris de quoi il retournait et fit écho à l'inquiétude de son cadet :

« Castiel à raison Tom, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Le rituel de Glastonbury n'a jamais fonctionné, tous ceux qui l'ont tenté sont morts. »

Le mage regarda alternativement les deux archanges, tentant dans le même temps de rassembler ses souvenirs concernant ce rituel qui semblait si risqué. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, il reconnu en lui une cache mémoriel, sans doute imposée par son père, et qui contenait toute les informations concernant le rituel, la clef pour y accéder étant bêtement, le mot Glastonbury prononcé par un archange.

Ayant finalement récupéré toutes ses connaissance sur le sujet, Tom affronta les deux anges :

« Nous n'avons pas d'autres solution, tant que Dean est « occupé » avec Sam il ne peut pas combattre Lucifer, et si cela ne suffisait pas, il y a toujours le Sans-nom, son développement est certes ralenti, mais pas stoppé, et il n'y a que ca qui pourrait me permettre de le stopper. »

Castiel secoua la tête :

« Tu es au courant que personne n'a jamais réussi, les plus puissants des mages ont tentés d'effectuer ce rituel et tous sont morts ! »

L'humain hocha la tête :

« Je sais, mais je sais aussi que pour la majorité d'entre eux il leur manquait au moins deux, voir trois éléments indispensables. »

Raphael haussa les sourcils, subitement intéressé :

« Ah oui et lesquels ? »

Tom énuméra :

« L'épée de lumière, un archange, et un élu de la lumière. »

L'archange blond claqua des doigts :

« Bien sur, l'élu de la lumière, j'aurais du y penser tout seul. »

Castiel sentit son énervement grimpé :

« Raphael ne l'encourage pas dans cette histoire, il ne peut pas faire ca, élu ou pas il s'agit tout de même de lui planter une lame dans le cœur. »

Tom sourit :

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Cas, mais cela ne change rien, c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons. Alors soit tu m'aide, et je préférerais vraiment que ce soit toi, soit je demande à Raph et tu sais qu'il le ferra ne serais-ce que par curiosité. »

Castiel se sentit piéger, mais il tenta une dernière réponse :

« De toute façon l'épée de lumière à été perdu il a presque 17 siècles ! »

Le mage secoua la tête :

« Faux, elle fut remise à ma famille qui l'a gardé jusqu'à mon arrière arrière arrière grand père, qui à finit par la confier à quelqu'un plus à même de la protégée.

-Ah oui, qui ?

- Gabi ! »

Les deux anges affichèrent leur incrédulité, que leur aîné à tous deux, ai eu en sa possession un des artefacts de la lumière, parmi les plus puissants sans qu'ils en soient informés les soufflaient. Castiel comprenant que tout lui échappait tenta une ultime parade :

« Dean n'accepteras jamais ! »

Raphael en put qu'approuver, ce à quoi, Thomas répondit :

« Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, il doit seulement toucher la poignée quand l'épée me traversera le cœur. »

Castiel n'était toujours pas convaincu et revint à la charge :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que toi tu réussiras là où tous les autres ont échoués ? L'épée, l'archange et l'élu c'est bien joli mais ca ne garanti pas le résultat. »

Le mage hocha la tête :

« Tu as raison, rien ne prouve de façon indubitable que je réussirais. Mais une chose me fait croire que j'ai de bonne chance, ma famille à été désignée pour défendre la lumière jusqu'au jour de l'apocalypse, et je cite la formule employée par le Christ il y a 2000 ans. Or l'apocalypse, on est en plein dedans, et je suis le dernier et ultime membre de ma famille, si j'ajoute à cela que normalement seul ma famille peut réclamer les pouvoirs de Glastonbury. Tout cela me fait dire que je suis le seul qui puisse y arriver, tu me suis ? »

Castiel hocha doucement la tête et reformula :

« Tu veut dire que puisque tu es le dernier et ultime membre de ta famille et comme ce rituel est fait pour vous tu ne peut que réussir, d'autant plus que ta famille n'auras plus de raison d'être après l'apocalypse. C'est ca ? »

L'humain hocha vigoureusement la tête mais nuanca :

« Je peut me tromper, rien est sur et je vais malgré tout jouer ma vie, mais pour autant que je le sache je suis le dernier de ma lignée, ce qui me conforte dans mon idée. »

Raphael hocha la tête :

« Ca semble extrêmement logique quand tu le dit, mais il s'agit tout de même de risquer ta vie.

Je sais Raph, mais en discuter pendant des heures ne changeras rien, c'est la seule possibilité que nous ayons, à moins que l'un de vous, ou vous 5 soyez capable de faire intervenir votre père. L'un de vous peut-il me l'assurer ? »

Les deux anges secouèrent la tête, archanges ou pas, aucun d'eux ne pouvait garantir une intervention divine, ce qui signifiait que seul le rituel de Glastonbury pourrait leur donner une chance de briser les liens. Tom avait raison, c'était le seul moyen.

Ayant rallié les deux archanges à sa point de vue, le mage se leva et passa un boxer, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait aller voir Dean, et contacter Gabriel. Sans se vêtir davantage il monta à l'étage supérieur, qu'il avait laissé à Dean et Sam.

Les cris de douleur qu'il entendit en arrivant sur le palier, le firent grimacer, visiblement Sam avait dit ou fait quelque chose qui avait déplut à son « maitre ». Se guidant au son, le blond arriva jusqu'à la cuisine. L'étage était en fait un appartement à part entière, il l'avait fait aménager pour Sam quand ce dernier vivait chez lui, pour que son petit frère se sente malgré tout indépendant.

Dans d'autres circonstances le spectacle que lui offrirent les deux chasseurs l'aurait certainement beaucoup excité, mais puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le choix dans cette affaire, le dit spectacle était plutôt pathétique. Sam en travers des genoux de son frère pleurnichait de douleur et de peine, tandis que Dean le corrigeait fermement en retenant difficilement ses propres larmes.

Apercevant le mage dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'aîné cessa la punition et, d'une voix aussi ferme que possible envoya son cadet au coin, avant de se lever et d'entrainer le blond dans la chambre. La porte à peine refermée, le chasseur s'accrocha désespérément au cou de son ami, qui l'entoura instantanément de ses bras, pour le laisser pleurer tout son soul contre lui.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Dean pour se reprendre, lever la main sur Sam pour des motifs sans importances le dévastait. L'illusion avait beau lui faire croire que c'était Tom qu'il soumettait ainsi, il savait qu'il n'en était rien, et après chaque punition il voyait inévitablement son adorable petit frère, l'arrière train cramoisi, en train de pleurnicher dans un coin. Et pour lui, cela était le pire des spectacles, d'autant plus qu'il se savait responsable de son état.

Il n'eut même pas besoin d'expliquer ses sentiments à Tom, ce dernier le savait déjà, dès les premières heures, Dean était venu se confier au blond, se sentant affreusement coupable il avait même exigé que pour chaque sanction qu'il infligerait à son frère, Tom devrait lui asséner la même. Au début le mage avait été plus que réticent, d'une part parce que cela risquait d'échauder Dean concernant les punitions qu'il se devait d'infliger à Sam, mais aussi parce que si ce genre de jeux dans le cadre d'une relation consentie pouvait ce révélés excitants, devenait un simple acte barbare dans la situation présente. Mais Tom avait finit par céder, Dean en avait besoin pour pouvoir continuer à assurer son rôle de « maître », un rituel c'était rapidement installé, chaque soir, quand Sam était occupé à ranger l'appartement et à se laver, Dean descendait voir Tom et lui disait combien de sanctions son petit frère avait reçues, pour en recevoir instantanément le même nombre.

Quand Dean se fut reprit, il s'écarta du mage et commença à baisser son boxer, mais Tom le retint en disant :

« Nous n'avons pas le temps bébé, j'ai trouvé une solution pour briser les liens, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour cela, il faut que tu nous accompagne Cas et moi. »

Le regard débordant d'espoir que lui lança le châtain fit frémir le mage, le risque qu'il prenait ne mettait pas seulement sa vie en jeu, mais surtout la santé mental de Dean. Si le rituel échouait, le chasseur n'avait que peu de chance de s'en relever, maître de son frère, et assassin de son plus vieil ami et amant, il serait à jamais briser. Mais malgré ce risque, Tom décida de poursuivre, c'était la seule solution.

Caressant doucement le visage du châtain il dit :

« Prépare toi et dit à Sam qu'il doit faire le ménage de fond en comble, comme ca il n'aura pas l'impression d'être délaisser, Raph va rester là pour le surveiller pendant que nous serons partis. »

Inquiet quant à la sécurité de son cadet, le chasseur demanda :

« Il ne peut pas nous accompagner ? »

Le blond secoua la tête :

« Malheureusement non, l'endroit où nous allons est un sanctuaire de la lumière, les liens et le Sans Nom l'empêcheraient d'y pénétrer, ou pire. »

Dean hocha la tête et fila sous la douche, avant de s'habiller et de rejoindre les deux hommes devant la maison.

Castiel leur tendit une main à chacun et un instant plus tard ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans un petit bosquet d'ifs aux abords d'un charmant village anglais perché sur une colline.

A peine était-il apparu sur la colline que Tom prit la tête du trio, marchant d'un pas ferme comme si il savait où il devait se rendre, ce qui était le cas. Cette connaissance renforça encore sa résolution, il était guidé vers un point précis du village, et pour lui cela prouvait qu'il devait mener le rituel à terme.

Ils marchèrent pendant un petit quart d'heure, savourant, sans y penser, le doux soleil anglais et les odeurs d'herbe et de fleurs qui semblaient émaner de partout. Ce lieu était béni, tout y semblait plus lumineux, plus beau et plus tranquille que n'importe où sur terre. Le mage finit par s'arrêter devant une petite maison qui ne se distinguait en rien des autres et frappa sans hésiter.

Quelques instants plus tard un vieil homme aux abondants cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'un noir de jais ouvrit la porte. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de demander ce que voulaient ces visiteurs impromptus, il se contenta de dévisager longuement Tom pour finir par soupirer :

« Vous êtes sur de ce que vous voulez ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, et le vieil homme s'effaça pour s'engager dans le couloir sombre derrière lui. Les trois hommes le suivirent sans un mot. L'homme ouvrit une porte situé sous un escalier menant au premier étage et passa une main rapide devant le mur de ce qui semblait être un simple débarras, aussitôt le mur disparu, révélant un escalier de pierre plongeant dans les profondeurs de la colline.

Le vieillard ressortit du débarras et dit :

« Quand vous serez passés je refermerais ce passage, l'archange pourras vous ramener d'où vous venez, et moi j'attendrais qu'un nouveau fou se présente. »

Sur ce il se détourna et disparu dans une pièce. Tom ne jugea pas utile de commenter cette funeste prédiction et s'engagea dans l'escalier, Castiel, bien que toujours inquiet le suivit instantanément, et Dean les rejoignit avec un temps de retard, subitement inquiet de ce qui allait se produire.

A peine le chasseur eut-il passé le seuil que le mur se rematérialisa derrière lui, l'obligeant à poursuivre sa descente. Il perdit très vite la notion du temps, depuis combien d'heures descendait-il cet escalier sans fin ? Il l'ignorait, mais il lui semblait n'avoir fait que ca toute sa vie. Tout semblait étrange ici, déjà d'où venait cette lumière qui lui évitait de se rompre cou ? Il n'y avait ni ampoule, ni torche, ni fenêtre et pourtant il y voyait comme en plein jour. Et puis comment dans un souterrain aussi profond l'air pouvait-il être si pur ? A tel point qu'il avait l'impression d'être au faite d'une montagne.

Après une descente interminable, il arriva finalement au bout des marches de pierres, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lui coupa le souffle. Il avait débouché dans la plus grande des cavernes, à tel point qu'il n'en distinguait pas l'autre coté. Et si cela n'avait pas suffit il avait devant lui une réplique exacte du cercle de pierre de Stonehenge, à la différence que si les pierres de ce dernier étaient ternes et grises, celles qui composaient celui-ci semblaient être de lumière, éclairant la grotte comme un soleil.

Dean balaya doucement cette immense espace du regard, cherchant ses compagnons, il les retrouva à droite du cercle de lumière, assis tranquillement au bord d'un lac aux eaux aussi bleues que celles du pacifique sud. Le lac semblait être aussi étendu que la mer, de même que pour la grotte, il n'en voyait pas le bout.

Plein d'humilité devant la beauté de ce lieu, le chasseur se dirigea vers ses amis, et s'assit aux cotés de Castiel. L'archange lui adressa un sourire tendre et sans dire un mot s'allongea pour poser sa tête sur les cuisses du châtain. Déjà transporté de joie par le spectacle de la caverne, Dean se sentit parcouru d'une extase sans pareil en voyant l'ange s'abandonner ainsi.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Tom se leva et sans la moindre trace de gêne se déshabilla complètement et entra dans l'eau cristalline. Dean et Castiel le regardèrent quelques instants évoluer dans le lac puis, sans échanger un mot, se levèrent et se dévêtirent à leur tour pour rejoindre le blond. Dans l'atmosphère si pure de la caverne, aucun d'eux ne pensa à reluquer les autres, ils étaient nus comme au premier jour et il n'y avait là-dedans aucune pensée sexuelle.

Ils nagèrent longtemps laissant dans le lac toutes les impuretés qui faisaient d'eux des êtres imparfaits. Castiel sortit le premier et s'allongea sur la rive pour laisser l'eau disparaitre elle-même de son corps. Les deux garçons finirent par le rejoindre et s'allongèrent à ses cotés, chacun d'eux posant sa tête sur une épaule de l'ange. Castiel les entouras de ses bras et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Ils se réveillèrent d'un sommeil plus reposant qu'aucun autre au même moment, et se dévisagèrent mutuellement, voyant pour la première fois en les autres, le complément de leur propre personne. La suite se perdit dans un rêve, un baiser de Tom à Castiel, puis à Dean, les caresses du chasseur sur les peaux frémissantes des deux autres hommes. La maladresse de Castiel usant de sa bouche pour lâcher du feu dans les veines des deux humains, une virilité orné d'or pénétrant Dean, lui-même trouvant refuge en Castiel qui gémissait d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Puis tout fut finit, ils regagnèrent le lac, nagèrent, et retournèrent s'endormir dans les bras de l'ange une seconde fois. Le réveil suivant fut le plus beau qu'ils avaient connus, chacun pleinement heureux de ce qui c'était passer, chacun amoureux des deux autres sans le moindre doute, le moindre ressentiment ou la moindre jalousie.

Tout en souriant Tom se leva et se dirigea vers le centre du cercle de pierre, toujours dans le plus simple appareil, les deux autres le rejoignirent et se placèrent de part et d'autre du mage. Sans que personne ne l'eut réclamé une épée d'argent se matérialisa devant eux, et Tom la sortit de terre pour la tendre à Dean. Le chasseur la prit d'une main sure, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, le rituel n'avait plus eut de secret pour lui depuis el moment où ils c'étaient aimés.

Tom s'agenouilla au centre du cercle, les deux autres se placèrent à 7 pas de lui l'un à l'opposé de l'autre et commencèrent à tourner autour du blond dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Chaque fois qu'ils revenaient à leur point de départ ils se rapprochaient d'un pas.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à un pas de Tom, Dean inversa sa course allant à la rencontre de Castiel, pour le rejoindre juste en face du mage. Le blond les vit échangé un regard éperdu d'amour puis s'embrasser tendrement avant de joindre leurs mains sur le pommeau de l'épée. La lame s'illumina de blanc pur et Tom vit cette lame, maniée par les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, s'approcher de sa poitrine pour finalement lui transpercer le cœur.

Une rumeur s'éleva alors dans l'éther alertant tous les anges et les humains qui en avaient le pouvoir :

« Le mage de lumière est mort ! »


	7. Chapter 7

« Alors ? »

Castiel secoua la tête :

« Il n'est pas en haut, c'est plutôt rassurant. »

Dean haussa les épaules :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ? Avec le nombre de mecs qu'il c'est taper il a bien put terminer en enfer. »

L'archange lui lança un regard réprobateur avant de l'attirer dans ses bras pour murmurer :

« Tom ne peut pas aller en enfer, il a du boire autant de sang d'archange que ton frère à but de sang de démon, cela lui à ouvert à jamais les portes d'en haut, seul une intervention divine pourrait briser cette règle. »

Le chasseur hocha la tête et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'archange, hors de cet endroit magique il aurait certainement déjà mis fin à ces jours. Quand l'épée avait traversé le corps de Tom, une partie de l'enchantement qui le rendait si heureux c'était dissipé et il avait réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire. L'opinion qu'il avait de lui-même, déjà plus que malmenée par le rôle qu'il devait tenir pour Sam, s'en était encore trouvée rabaissée, et seul l'enchantement de Glastonbury l'avait sauvé. Enfin l'enchantement et le fait qu'il n'y ai aucune arme dans cet endroit, l'épée d'argent c'étant volatilisée dès que Castiel et lui l'avait lâchée.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le rituel avait pris fin, Castiel avait même finit par vérifier au paradis, sans résultat. Dean, quant à lui, était resté aux cotés du corps sans vie du mage, l'allongeant doucement pour lui donner l'apparence du sommeil et non pas de la mort.

Cela aussi était troublant, le corps de Tom ne refroidissait pas, n'était gagné par aucune rigidité cadavérique, et surtout, avait guéri de sa blessure. En fait, sans l'absence totale de respiration, on aurait pu croire que Tom était encore vivant. Ce qui, d'une certaine façon était le cas.

Tom flottais dans un néant grisâtre, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, il se souvenait de la lame perçant sa peau, ses muscles, et finalement son cœur. Il se souvenait de son esprit quittant son corps pour s'envoler dans la caverne, puis plonger dans les profondeurs insondables du lac. Il se souvenait de cette perte de conscience, quand il avait atteint le fond du lac pour trouver les ossements de tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé dans cette entreprise. Et puis rien, ce néant gris et froid, sans haut, ni bas, sans lumière, ni ténèbres, sans bien, ni mal, et surtout, sans temps.

Le jeune homme blond comprit que si il ne faisait rien ce néant l'engloutirais peu à peu, que cela soit une épreuve pour obtenir les pouvoirs qu'il convoitait, ou bien un chemin vers la mort, cela n'avait aucune importance pour le moment, il refusait de se perdre ainsi ! Testant mentalement la structure de ce vide, il découvrit rapidement que ce néant ne demandait qu'à être modelé par un esprit. Se souvenant de ses quelques connaissances bibliques, il créa la lumière, sous la forme d'un soleil lointain qui le baignait de sa lumière dorée, puis la terre, doucement vallonnée et plus douce que du sable fin sous ses pieds nus. Il laissa alors son soleil parcourir le ciel, créant ainsi le mouvement et le temps. Puis une herbe émeraude recouvrit la terre et de grands arbres fiers poussèrent instantanément. Ignorant combien de temps il demeurerait dans sa création, il créa l'eau sous la forme d'une rivière aux eaux cristallines et d'un lac à la surface lisse comme un miroir. Puis il pourvut à sa nourriture, créant des arbres fruitiers, et des animaux qui n'attendaient que la mort pour servir leur créateur.

Ceci fait, il se tourna vers la rive du lac et se créa un palais, ce monde avait beau être sur, car sans autre mal que celui qu'il pourrait y créer, il ne trouvait pas utile de dormir dehors alors que sa seule volonté lui assurait le plus confortable des refuges. Pénétrant dans son palais, il réalisa qu'il lui manquait encore quelque chose, se tournant vers le lac, il se concentra comme jamais, faisant ainsi émerger de l'eau 4 superbes éphèbes qui n'existaient que pour le satisfaire.

Quand ils vinrent s'agenouillés devant lui, Tom réalisa qu'il avait créer le paradis, ou en tout cas, son paradis, son éden, suivant l'exemple de Dieu, il avait fait surgir du néant un monde parfait où il aurait tout pouvoir, la pire des tentations.

Il comprit alors que c'était cela, l'épreuve, le pouvoir de Dieu à sa disposition à jamais, et cela pour son seul plaisir, ici tous ses désirs seraient réaliser, jusqu'au plus inavouable, et jamais personne ne lui en ferait le reproche. Mais en cédant au chant des sirènes de ce monde, il abandonnerait Dean, Sam, Castiel et tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui, car, il le sut instantanément, il ne pourrait jamais les recréés ici, cela lui était interdit.

Furieux d'avoir faillit céder, Tom balaya sa création pour revenir au néant qui l'avait précédée. Il flotta un instant dans cette grisaille nébuleuse, puis le néant pris forme de lui-même, et très vite Tom se retrouva ligoté devant une gigantesque assemblé de spectres qui l'examinaient sans aucune retenue malgré sa nudité. Le mage savait que sa seule volonté aurait suffit à faire disparaitre aussi bien les cordes qui l'entravaient que cette étrange assemblé, mais il s'y refusa.

L'un des spectres s'avança vers lui et Tom le reconnu, incrédule il demanda :

« Papa ? »

Le spectre sourit tendrement au jeune homme et répondit :

« Pas aujourd'hui mon garçon, aujourd'hui, moi et tous nos ancêtres sommes là pour t'éprouver et juger si tu es digne de recevoir les pouvoirs que tu as sollicités. »

Tom acquiesça, et son père reprit sa place dans l'assemblé, alors un autre spectre se leva et se présenta au mage :

« Je suis Antonius, le premier à avoir reçu le don de magie, et je prie le ciel que tu puisses nous pardonner pour ce que tu va subir. »

Une longue lanière de cuir tressé apparue alors dans la main du spectre et Tom frémit de crainte, un instant plus tard, le fouet s'abattait sur son dos, lui arrachant un hurlement. Le cri n'eut même pas le temps de s'éteindre que la lanière frappa une seconde fois. Au troisième coup, Tom comprit la nature de l'épreuve, il pouvait faire cesser cette torture, mais en faisant cela il échouerait et le monde sombrerait à coup sur dans les ténèbres. Alors il s'abandonna à la douleur, tentant de sombrer naturellement dans l'inconscience, mais même si il ressentait la douleur, il n'était que pur esprit et ne pouvait donc perdre connaissance.

Il perdit très vite le compte de coup de fouet, mais avant que cela n'arrive il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, il cloisonna ses pouvoirs au plus profond de lui, s'interdisant ainsi d'intervenir sans un effort totalement conscient de sa part. Il lui sembla que cette flagellation durait depuis une éternité, quand Antonius se représenta devant lui, souriant tristement le spectre dit :

« Tu as supporté la douleur, j'espère que tu supporteras également la suite. »

Tom sentit alors les blessures de son dos se refermées, sans pour autant apaisé la douleur. Un autre spectre s'avança alors vers lui, et se présenta :

« Je suis Jehan, et je suis celui à qui fut remis l'épée de lumière. »

Contrairement à Antonius, Jehan ne bougea pas, il se contenta de fixer intensément Tom dans les yeux. Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passa, puis le mage sentit des fourmillements sur ses jambes, curieux il baissa les yeux et hurla de terreur en voyant des centaines d'araignées grimper sur ses jambes et remontées le long de son corps. Depuis son enfance il avait toujours eu une peur incroyable des araignées, et ce qui lui arrivait à cet instant, était l'un de ses plus vieux cauchemars, celui qui le faisait immanquablement mouiller son lit de peur.

Il tenta de se refugier en lui-même, d'oublier son « corps », normalement cet exercice lui était aussi naturel que de respirer, mais sentir ses milliers de pattes velues sur ses jambes, ses hanches, ses fesses et son sexe l'empêchait d'atteindre la sérénité nécessaire.

Il ne put que sentir ces immondes bestioles remontés toujours plus haut, Quand elles atteignirent son cou, il ne résista plus et perdit tout contrôle de son corps, hurlant et pleurant comme jamais, il sentit sa vessie se vider de son proche chef et à la peur s'ajouta la honte.

Il souhaita renoncer et fouilla en lui pour atteindre ses pouvoir et retrouver son palais et ses éphèbes, mais il avait bien fait les choses et son don lui restait inaccessible, il se maudit comme jamais, en sentant les araignées parcourir ses joues pour finalement apparaitre devant ses yeux. La plus grosse sembla le dévisagés de ses nombreux yeux répugnants et Tom sut qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui mordre l'œil, il vit au ralentit les crochets s'approcher de son œil, et à l'instant où ils allaient percer le délicat globe, toutes les araignées disparurent.

Le regard empli de larmes de Jehan s'imposa à lui, et il sentit les lèvres du spectre sur les siennes puis glisser vers son oreille et murmure :

« Tu as passé l'épreuve de la peur, il ne te reste plus qu'une épreuve, tu es le premier à parvenir aussi loin, soit fort mon enfant. »

Jehan réintégra l'assemblée, et un autre spectre s'avança :

« Je suis Silas, et je suis le premier à avoir tenté se rituel. »

Tom grimaça devant l'air furieux qu'affichait son ancêtre, visiblement il n'appréciait pas que quelqu'un ait une chance de réussir là où il avait échoué. Nul doute que celui-ci prendrait plaisir à éprouver Tom.

Le spectre sourit méchamment et dit :

« La douleur et la peur ne sont rien, voyons ce que tu vaux vraiment. »

Tom sentit alors ses liens changés et un instant plus tard il se retrouvait à 4 pattes, incapable de se lever. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Silas, qui sourit davantage, pour disparaitre l'instant suivant, en fait tout disparu, et Tom se retrouva dans une rue pleine de monde, toujours nu et toujours à 4 pattes.

D'abord étonné, il sentit ensuite la honte grandir en lui devant les regards méprisants que lui jetaient les passants, prenant peu à peu conscience de son environnement, il sentit une brusque traction s'exercer sur son cou, découvrant ainsi qu'il portait un collier de cuir épais relier à une laisse. Il sentit le feu de la honte bruler ses joues, on le traitait comme un chien et ce devant tout le monde. Une nouvelle traction s'exerça sur sa laisse et il tourna le regard vers la personne qui tirait ainsi. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts brillants de colère. Toujours ébahit de ce qui lui arrivait, Tom ne bougea toujours pas à la troisième traction, il vit le visage de la jeune femme durcir. Fouillant dans son sac à main, elle en sortit un martinet et sans aucune gêne l'abattit durement sur les fesses nues du jeune homme blond qui cria.

Les passants semblèrent trouver le spectacle intéressant car beaucoup s'arrêtèrent, la jeune femme sembla ravie de leur attention et continua à frapper l'arrière train de son « chien ». Tom s'étonna un instant de la piètre résistance dont il fit preuve, après le traitement infligé par Antonius, ces quelques coups n'auraient pas du lui infliger une telle douleur, ce fut néanmoins le cas, et il se retrouva rapidement à pleurnicher comme un enfant, ce qui renforça encore son humiliation.

Jugeant la sanction suffisante, la jeune femme rangea le martinet et reprit son chemin, Tom fit très attention de la suivre sans rechigner, cela malgré ses larmes de douleur et de honte. Il aurait voulu mourir, que la terre s'ouvre sous lui et l'engloutisse pour échapper aux regards amusés et méprisants qu'il sentait peser sur lui.

La jeune femme le traina ainsi en laisse pendant un quart d'heure pour finalement pénétrer dans un gigantesque immeuble de verre, tous ceux qui la croisèrent la saluèrent avec crainte. Salut auxquels elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer d'un pas décider jusqu'à un ascenseur privé. Tom suivait toujours, quelques peu rasséréné par l'absence totale d'attention dont les gens de l'immeuble faisaient preuve à son égard. Une fois dans la cabine, la jeune femme lui adressa la parole pour la première fois :

« Oblige moi encore une fois à tirer sur ta laisse et la trempe de tout à l'heure ne serras rien comparée à celle que je te mettrais, compris petite larve ? »

Ignorant si il avait ou non le droit de parler, Tom se contenta d'hocher la tête, la jeune femme sembla satisfaite et se détourna un instant, avant de s'asseoir sur le dos du blond comme sur un banc. Tom retint de justesse une réaction de rejet, et resta tranquillement à 4 pattes. La brune commença à pianoter sur les fesses du blond, attendant que l'ascenseur arrive au terme de son voyage. Les ongles longs et fin de sa « maitresse » tapaient sciemment sur les marbrures qui illustraient les fesses du jeune homme, le faisant gémir doucement. Au début cela sembla amusé la jeune femme, mais après quelques temps elle s'en énerva et claqua durement les fesses de Tom qui cria de douleur, à l'instant même où les portes s'ouvraient devant une foule de jeune femmes en tailleur qui s'arrêtèrent tous au cri du blond et éclatèrent d'un grand rire moqueur.

Tom aurait alors tout donner pour échapper à son humiliation, qu'importais le monde, Dean, Sam et les autres, seule sa fierté comptait. Peut-être que tout aurais été différent si un autre mot lui était venu à l'esprit, honneur, respect de soi, ou tout autre. Mais c'était bien une question de fierté et pas d'autre chose, comprenant alors l'incommensurable vanité qui était la sienne, Tom renonça et se soumis entièrement. La honte n'était pas mortel contrairement à ce qu'on voulait faire croire, Sam subissait bien pire et cela sans même avoir le choix, lui avait la possibilité de s'évader de ce cauchemar.

Quant la jeune femme qui tenait la laisse abattit une nouvelle fois sa main sur ses fesses il parla :

« Merci ! »

Et de ce simple mot, tout disparu !

Dean était assis en tailleur aux cotés du corps sans vie de son ami et laissait doucement ses larmes coulées sur ses joues. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux jours que Tom ne respirais plus, et même Castiel, pourtant optimiste au début, en était arrivé à la conclusion que le mage avait échoué. L'archange rechignait à tirer le châtain de sa torpeur mais ils ne pouvaient rester indéfiniment ici, quelque soit le réconfort que la caverne leur apportait. Après en avoir discuté avec Gabriel, il avait conclu que le corps de Tom devrait reposer au fond du lac comme tous ceux qui avaient tenté ce rituel avant lui.

Soupirant l'archange se plaça à genoux derrière le chasseur et posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées de son ami :

« Dean, nous ne pouvons rester, confions sa dépouille au lac, et rentrons, notre deuil ne doit pas nous détourner de notre devoir, Tom ne l'aurais pas voulu. »

L'humain se laissa aller contre le torse de l'archange, et pleura. Castiel l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Dean pleura encore plusieurs minutes, puis hocha la tête :

« Tu as raison, il ne l'aurait pas voulu. »

Sur ce il se leva, et prit le corps du blond dans ses bras, un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux, même si tom pesait son poids, il refusait que Castiel l'aide, car la position du corps de son ami aurait été une insulte.

Trainant les pieds sous le poids de son fardeau, Dean se dirigea vers la rive du lac, s'arrêtant périodiquement pour serrer le corps contre lui. Il s'arrêta quelques instants au bord du lac, puis avança dans l'eau, laissant librement couler ses larmes qui tombaient sur le visage du mage comme si elles avaient étés les siennes.

Quant le chasseur eut de l'eau jusqu'à la taille il baissa les bras laissant l'eau soutenir une partie du poids de Tom. Contrôlant au mieux sa voix il murmura :

« Dors mon frère, mon amour, repose dans les bras des anges. »

Il embrassa alors les lèvres closes du blond et le laissa aller dans l'eau.

Dire qu'il fut surpris en voyant le corps du mage s'agiter sous l'eau serait un euphémisme, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de réagirent instantanément et de ramener le blond vers lui. Le sifflement de la première respiration de Tom lui fit pousser un cri de joie pure. Un instant plus tard il serrait désespérément son ami contre lui en murmurant sans fin :

« Tu es vivant. »

Castiel ne tarda pas a rejoindre les garçons et voyant le blond respirer, remercia son père avec une ferveur renouvelée. Après plusieurs minutes, Dean prit conscience de l'imprudence dont avait fait preuve Tom et le lâcha sans plus de cérémonie. Toussant et crachant de l'eau le mage refit rapidement surface pour recevoir une gifle magistrale de la part du chasseur. Juste avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Ravi de cette acceuil, même en prenant la gifle en compte, Tom referma ses bras autour du cou de Dean et se laissa aller contre lui. Certes il était vivant, certes il avait réussi là ou tous aveaient échouer, mais cela n'allait pas sans douleur ni fatigue. Il sentait encore la douleur du fouet sur son dos, ainsi que les marques du martinet et des claques sur son posterieur. Tout son corps lui semblait douloureux comme si on l'avait passé à tabac, et à cela s'ajoutais une fatigue comme il n'en avait jamais connue.

Dean sentit l'intense lassitude du mage, et passa ses bras sous les fesses nues du blond pour le porter tel un enfant jusqu'à la rive. Il le déposa doucement sur le sable fin et le forca à s'allonger, instantanément Castiel s'agenouilla aux cotés du mage et lui caressa les cheveux en disant d'une voix qu'il tentait vainement de rendre sévère :

« Tu nous as fait une belle peur sale gosse. »

Tom sourit doucement à ses amis et répondit :

« Désolé, mais j'avais raison. »

Sur ce il tira la langue à Castiel et se pelotonna contre Dean avant de sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb.

Tom dormit pendant toute une journée et une nuit, le chasseur s'en était inquiète, mais l'ange lui avait expliqué que le blond devait non seulement se reposer mais surtout, laisser son corps intégrer les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il avait reçu. Et cela pouvait prendre fort longtemps.

Le mage se réveilla alors que Dean et Castiel dormaient. Tom retint un ricanement en voyant les bras de Dean entourés farouchement la taille de l'archange, dans une tentative évidente de le protégé. Sans bruit, le blond se dirigea vers le lac et plongea. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde il respira l'eau et sentit son corps s'emplir de pouvoir. Il sourit et continua de descendre au plus profond du lac. Il parvint finalement à l'endroit où reposaient les ossements de ceux qui l'avaient précédé et se dirigea alors vers la seule source de lumière présente. Ravi, il trouva enfin ce qu'il était venu chercher, l'épée d'argent était là. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus le droit de la touchée, il se contenta de l'étudier. Il avait besoin de certaines capacités de cette lame, et ces enchantements ne pouvaient plus être crée mais seulement reproduits. Usant de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il façonna une autre épée, réplique exacte de la première à la différence que celle-ci était faite de l'eau du lac.

Il reproduit donc certains des enchantements et en appliqua d'autres sur la lame d'eau, cette nouvelle épée n'aurait pas le pouvoir de détruire Lucifer, mais au moins fournirait-elle une base. Suivant l'accord qu'il avait passé avec l'assemblée des spectres il lança encore trois enchantements, le premier sur les ossements, le second n'avait apparemment pas de cible, et le dernier lui était destiné. Tom pria intérieurement que ces enchantements ne soient pas nécessaires.

Il laissa l'épée d'eau aux cotés de sa jumelle d'argent et remonta à la surface, il sourit en voyant que ni le chasseur, ni l'archange ne c'étaient réveillé. Tranquillisé, il s'allongea aux cotés du chasseur et se colla à lui en soupirant de bien-être.

Le lendemain matin, les trois garçons décidèrent finalement de rentrer, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire dans ce sanctuaire l'avaient été, et il était plus que temps de libérer Sam.

Bien que retissant, ils se rhabillèrent, et les deux humains entourèrent l'archange qui le transporta devant chez Tom.

En un instant le mage enregistra tout, le feu qui attaquait l'étage supérieur, la porte d'entrée défoncée, les nombreuses vitres brisées, les traces de suies sur les murs, les résidus de magie démoniaque dans l'air. Mais plus que tout, il sentait l'absence de Sam et la présence vacillante de Raphael.

Tom lâcha la main de Castiel et se précipita à l'intérieur, il trouva l'archange blond coincé sous une poutre, inconscient et quasiment mort. Retenant à grand peine sa colère, le mage attrapa la main de son amant et le fit réapparaitre devant Castiel :

« Emmène le en haut, il ne survivra pas longtemps ici. »

Castiel obéit instantanément, tandis que Dean se précipitais vers la maison pour y chercher son frère, Tom l'arrêta d'un croche-pied et dit :

« Il n'est plus là, Lucifer est venu le récupérer. »


End file.
